Mon frère, cette âme soeur que je n'ai pas choisi
by Lili973
Summary: Ashley - soeur jumelle d'Edward- menait une vie parfaite au coté de sa famille les Cullen. Jusqu'au jour ou Rosalie quitte Emmett . Après cette rupture soudaine , Ashley commence à ressentir d'étrange sentiments envers celui qu'elle considérait jusqu'a lors comme son frère ...
1. Prologue

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma tout première fan fiction !

Tout d'abord, j'ai écrit cette fan fiction parce que Rosalie est l'un des personnage que j'aime le moins et que j'avais envie d'inventé un tout nouveau personnage. C'est pour cela que j'ai créer Ashley, qui est enfaite la jumelle d'Edward mais elle a une personnalité complètement opposé. Question physique, dans ma tête je pensé qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Megan fox, Selena Gomez ou encore Nina Dobrev, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas mis de description physique (vous pouvez aussi imaginé Edward version fille , cheveux long …) . Pour son pouvoir j'ai pensé a lui donner le don d'invisibilité. Ce don lui permet de rendre ses pensée invisible ainsi que son corps elle peut aussi rendre les pensée des gens invisible, bref je sais c'est compliqué !

Sinon j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira, cela se passe 2 mois après la venu des Volturi . Et n'oubliez pas de laissez un petit autographe !

Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 **

5 h 01 , 02 , 03 , 04

Depuis plus de trois heures je regardais l'heure défilais. Je n'en revenais pas , on était le 14 février , jour de la saint valentin et des ''amoureux''; je me retrouvai une fois de plus toute seule. Laissez moi me présenter :

Moi Évangeline Ashley Cullen. Sœur jumelle d'Edward Anthony Masen.

( Cependant, tous le monde m'appelais Ashley, j'avais horreur que l'on m'appelle par mon premier prénom )

_Il est trop viellot à mon gout !_

Je demeurais l'une des plus belles vampires qui est put fouler cette planète . Malgrès moi, mon célibat était un peu de ma faute. Plusieurs vampires m'avaient proposé de me tenir compagnie pendant cette journée et j'avais tous refusé . Pourquoi ? La réponse est simple : l'unique chose qui intéressée ces imbéciles était mon incroyable beauté. J'étais largement plus belle que Rosalie et qu'Edward, mais il était mon jumeau et c'est un homme donc … Ah ! 

_Pourquoi il a fallu que je pense à ça , Edward un homme ? Beurk ! Il est peut-être beau; et splendide tout comme moi, mais il reste mon frère !_

Ces derniers temps, je me sentais de plus en plus seule, c'est vrai quoi, être constamment entouré de couple cela fini par devenir lassant et vite ennuyant .

5 h 15

Encore 2 heures et j'irai rejoindre Esmé à la villa blanche, Carlisle ne partait pour l'hôpital qu'a 7h et que en ce moment ils devaient être très occupés comme le reste de la famille ….

_Je dois absolument trouver un nouveaux jouer avec qui passait mes nuits !_

Il fallait quand même que j'inaugure ma nouvelle chambre ! Je ne vivais pas à la villa Blanche car j'avais besoin je dirai d'un peu d'intimité et avec ma famille s'était pratiquement mission impossible !

Esmé venait de finir de rénové une maison en plein cœur de la forêt, pas trop éloigné d'elle et de la villa, mais assez pour les nuits mouvementé et me l'avais offerte. J'adoré cette petite maison, elle se fondait parfaitement dans la forêt de Forks. Elle était plus prestigieuse que le cottage de Bella et Ed, Esmé avait ajouté un salle de musique , car j'adoré chanté et Edward, lui m'accompagné souvent au piano , mais c'était avant qu'il tombe amoureux et qu'il se marie, avant qu'il m'abandonne pour Bella.

_Une chose est sur je le déteste_.

Ainsi qu'un dressing qui faisait deux fois la taille de la maison, et qui plaisais énormément à Alice .

5h30

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levait, mais cette nouvelle journée s'annoncait déjà épouvantable , avec ces je t'aime par ci , je t'aime par là . La saint valentin , après tout ce n'était qu'une fête stupide que célébraient les humains mais pourquoi fallait-il que ma famille fasse de même ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Quand j'arrivais à la villa, je la trouvais vide, sur la table du salon, seule un mot m'indiqué que Carlisle et Esmé étaient partit une journée en amoureux. Je m'assis donc sur le canapé du salon en attendant qu'un membre de ma famille daigne me tenir compagnie .Enfin au bout de quelque heure, Alice me rejoignit toujours accompagné de Jasper. Puis après quelque minute, se fut au tour d'Emmett qui pour une fois venait sans Rosalie.

- Ta trouvé personne à te mettre sous la dent ? Que s'est triste d'être seule, le jour de la saint valentin en plus !

_Emmett. Mon frère adoptive ou comme j'aime le penser mon chien adoptive. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être stupide parfois. Mais ou peux bien être sa chère et précieuse Rosalie ?_

- Je n'ai besoin de personne Emmett, lui répondit-je d'un air agacé

_Tu parles !_

- Je suis parfaitement bien toute seule je n'ai pas besoin d'homme dans ma vie

_Quelle menteuse !_

_-_Et dis moi, continuai-je, elle est ou ta charmante petite _(__peste__)_ de copine ?

- Rose ma dit qu'elle avait des choses à faire. Mais quand elle reviendra on pourra enfin s'amuser, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

- Oui, pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails, répliquai-je

_Quel abruti !_

Edward, Bella et Renesmée, arrivèrent, et pour une fois, ils étaient venu sans leur chien de garde , Jacob .

- Tatie ! Cria Renesmée.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit Bella.

- Bella, enfin tu es la, tu as fait ce que je t'ai dit, lui demanda Alice.

Alice la prit par le bras et elles sortirent de la pièce. Edward vint s'asseoir à côté de Renesmée et moi.

- Alors, Eddie vous avez prévu quoi pour ce soir ? demanda Emmett avec son grand sourire, qui voulait dire qu'il avait une idée bien précise derrière la tête.

_Pervers_!

- Rien qui te concerne mon petit Emmett, lui répondit Edward

- Allez on est entre frère, tu peux me raconté, lui chuchota Emmett, allez vas-y, dis quelle position vous avez prévu !

- Je vous rappelle que je suis toujours la ! Criai-je

- Ben bouche toi les oreilles Ashley, m'ordonna-t-il presque, Rosalie et moi on à l'intention de faire nos galipettes favorites ….

_Ah ! En plus il parle de ça devant Renesmée, et moi surtout ! Super maintenant j'ai cette image horrifique dans la tête !_

- La ferme, hurlai-je, tu n'es vraiment qu'un gros porc !

- Pourquoi tu dis qu'oncle Emmett est un porc tatie ? Me demanda Renesmée.

- Pour rien, ma chérie, s'il te plait n'écoute pas ce que ton oncle dit, lui répondis-je.

- Ah qu'es-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ce n'est pas parce que tu es toute seule que tu dois nous cassé le morale, hein Eddie, lança encore une fois ce grand pervers.

Après quelques heures, Rosalie arriva et pour une fois, je fus soulagé de la voir, car je savais qu'elle me débarrassé d'Emmett.

- Emmett il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Ils sortirent de la pièce.

_Je me demande de quoi ils vont parler ces deux la, Rosalie faisait une drôle de tête_

Je regardais Edward.

-Qu'es-ce qui ce passe, lui demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais crois moi Emmett va être vite déçu, car sa journée saint-valentin va tourner court.

_Je ne comprenais pas trop ce que voulais dire Edward, mais bon je me fichais de ce qui pouvais arriver a ces deux la. Ah, parfois je me demande comment serais la vie si Emmett était célibataire..._


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

POV Emmett

- Alors de quoi tu voulais qu'on parle ? Demandai-je à la femme de ma vie.

- Emmett, je … j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Rosalie se tut pendant plusieurs secondes qui semblaient s'éterniser, je me décidai alors à prendre la parole.

- Ben vas-y accouche ! Même si techniquement tu ne peux pas accoucher puisque tu es un vampire et que …

Elle me fixa un long moment, avant de me dire les quatre mots, qui je ne le savais pas encore, aller changé ma vie à jamais .

- Emmett ! Je m'en vais !

- Quoi tu t'en vas et pour combien de temps ?

- Enfaite je m'en vais c'est parce que nous deux c'est fini ! Lança-t-elle.

- Attend fini ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Comment ça fini ? Lui demandai-je.

_On était ensemble depuis toujours, Rosalie et moi, ça ne pouvait pas être fini ?_

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile Emmett, tu sais ce que je veux dire, nous deux c'est terminé. Si je suis resté avec toi tout ce temps c'est uniquement parce que je m'ennuyé et qu'il faut le dire, tu es pas mal au lit. Bref, j'ai déjà fais mes valises, je n'ai plus qu'a partir. N'oublie pas de dire au revoir à tout le monde sauf à cette garce d'Ashley bien sur ! Je n'aime pas les quitté sans rien leurs dire, mais ils comprendrons surement que je n'ai plus ma place dans cette pitoyable famille, cette alliance avec les loups aura vraiment tout gâcher !

-Tu ne peux me faire ça Rose, je t'aime, ne pars pas, lui suppliai-je.

-Mon cher Emmett, ne sois pas triste, tu trouveras bien une autre fille à mettre dans ton lit, dit-elle.

-Je ne veux pas d'une autre, c'est toi que je veux, criai-je à présent.

Elle rit, je me mis à genou et commençai-je à l'implorer.

-Je t'en pris, je ferai tout ce que tu veux, je t'en supplie Rose.

-J'ai déjà pris ma décision.

J'étais incapable de parler, alors c'était ça la raison de notre rupture, la meute ? Non, connaissant Rosalie il devait surement avoir un autre raison. Puis sans un au revoir, sans un dernier baiser d'adieu, elle prit ses affaires et partit. Je sentie une douleur fulgurante dans ma poitrine. Sans que je sache pourquoi, je me mit à courir le plus loin possible, tout en réalisant que je venais de perdre ce pourquoi j'étais devenu vampire, ce pour quoi je vivais, la femme de ma vie. Rosalie.

OooOooO

POV Ashley

-Pourquoi c'est nous qui devions allez le cherché, hein ? Demandai-je encore une fois.

Je me retourné pour faire face à Jasper, qui lui ne me répondais même pas, quand je lui parlais.

-Je veux dire, continuai-je, toi encore ça va, vous êtes assez proche, non ? Et puis Alice ou Edward, ils auraient pu nous dire pourquoi il fallait absolument qu'on aille le récupérer.

Alice venait d'avoir une vision, Rosalie avait apparemment fait des siennes et sans nous dire la raison, nous devions allaient chercher Emmett, qui se trouvé sur notre terrain de baseball.

- Ashley tu ne peux pas arrêter de parler cinq minutes, me dit Jasper.

_Enfin il m'adresse la parole celui-là_

-Désolé si je t'agace, j'essaye juste de faire la conversation et de créer des liens avec toi, répliquai-je.

_Je sentis la colère m'envahir mais elle disparu au bout de quelque instant après._

-Je hais ce fichue pouvoir_,_marmonnai-je.

Nous continuâmes en silence jusqu'à qu'on aperçoive Emmett, seul, l'air figé au milieu du terrain sur lequel on jouait au baseball.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il a vraiment l'air mal._

Il se passa quelque minute avant que je me décide à parler.

- Emmett est-ce que ça va ? Lui demandai-je inquiète.

-Elle est partie, murmura-t-il, m'a laissé seule.

-Emmett, mon vieux, vient avec nous voir Esmée et Carlisle, lui dit Jasper.

Pas de réponse. Puis au bout d'un moment, il me fixa et il fit une chose que jamais il n'avait fait, il s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

-Emmett, est-ce que sa va, répétai-je.

Il m'étreignit encore plus fort, je fis de même. Je lançai un regard à Jasper, qui avait l'air totalement perdu.

-Emmett, dit Jasper, euh, il faut qu'on rentre, tout le monde nous attends.

Il me regarda, l'air de demander 'alors qu'es-ce qu'on fait'.

-Jasper a raison, rentrons.

Et c'est que nous firent.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Emmett devint l'attention de toute la famille, tous essayant de lui remonter le moral. Le départ de Rosalie ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, Esmée ne lui en voulait pas, mais était triste pour Emmett et aussi pour avoir perdu une de ses filles. Pour part, j'étais ravie de plus avoir à supporter cette (_garce_ ?). Garce, serais-ce le mot qui la qualifie le mieux, cette espèce de blonde-qui-se-croit-supérieur-aux-autres. Je ne sais vraiment plus pourquoi, on se déteste, elle et moi, mais bon elle était partie point final. J'avais cependant décidé de venir en aide à Emmett, après tout, il ne m'avait jamais rien fait, en plus, il reste mon frère et il devait énormément souffrir. Je me demande pourquoi Rosalie avait décidé de rompre, Emmett était (et est toujours) stupide mais il a un bon fond et il l'aimait. Je lui avais proposé de venir de me voir, quand il se sentait mal, (pour parler). Au début il ne m'avait pas pris au sérieux, mais avait finalement décidé à venir me parler, mais cela n'avait duré que cinq minute, car selon lui, il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses sentiments en discutant et préféré attendre avant d'avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert avec moi. Pour une fois que je voulais être sympa avec lui mais il lui refusait mon aide ! Il passait tout son temps avec Jasper et Carlisle à chasser, ils venaient d'ailleurs juste de partir. J'étais seule, Alice était partie je ne sais ou avec Esmée, Edward était lui au cottage avec sa petite famille. J'attendais donc qu'ils arrivent, j'observé le levai du soleil pour patientais.

- Ah, Seth, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content que cette sangsue soit partie ! Entendis-je.

- C'est vrai que moi aussi je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup.

_Jacob et Seth, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ces 2 idiots aussi tôt._

Je sortais de la villa pour allez à leur rencontre.

- Salut vous deux, lançai-je.

- Salut Ashley, me dit Seth, whoua t'est encore plus belle qu'hier ! On est venu plus tôt car Jacob voulait être la quand Nessie arriverait.

_Nessie, je détestais ce surnom !_

- Mon dieu, j'espère que Renesmée ne se rendra compte de ton fichue imprégnation dans des années ou même des siècles, dis-je à Jacob.

- C'n'est pas mon cas j'ai hâte que Nessie atteignes sa majorité et qu'enfin je puisse t'appeler tatie, rétorqua-t-il.

- Je te donne un conseil, grondai-je, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !

Ils se mirent à rire et Seth partit à la villa chercher quelque chose à manger.

_Super ! On était devenu une cantine pour chien errants._

_-_Mais bon il y a au moins un sujet sur lequel on est d'accord, admit-je.

- Ah bon ? Lequel ? Demanda-t-il.

- Le départ de cette chère Rosalie, soufflai-je.

- Ah tu parles de Blondie, je dois dire que cela me réjoui de plus avoir à la supporté, même si lui lancer des piques va me manqué, dit-il.

- C'est vrai que t'es blagues n'était pas mauvaise, il va falloir te trouver un nouveau passe-temps !

_-C'est bizarre quand même, dit-il, qu'elle soit partie comme ça, je ne pense vraiment pas que c'est à cause de la meute, et toi ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'elle en avait assez de notre régime, qui sais ? Moi ça m'ai complètement égal, lui répondit-je._

- Peut-être, répéta-t-il, mais quand même, pauvre Emmett, il ne mérité pas ça, elle la lâché comme une vielle chaussette. Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'il serait beaucoup mieux avec une fille comme toi.

- Une fille comme moi ? Répétai-je incrédule.

-Ouais, ben t'es assez sympa, plus qu'Edward en tout cas, t'es drôle et faut reconnaître que t'es pas moche à regarder et tu es l'une des plus belle sangsues que j'ai rencontré, m'avoua-t-il.

- Et ben Jacob, je ne savais pas que tu pensais ces jolies choses à propos de moi !

- Oui oui ! Pas besoin de s'étendre sur le sujet. Bref je pense qu'Emmett et toi feriez un beau et heureux couple de buveurs de sang !

_Jacob n'est pas sérieux, Emmett et moi ? Ensemble ? C'est que … l'idée n'est pas mauvaise, il est assez mignon et …_

_Ah ! Non ! Impossible !_

_Il partit rejoindre Seth._

_-Jacob, l'appelai-je, pourquoi dit-tu cela ?_

_- Pour rien, me répondis-t-il, c'est juste ce que je pense._

_Ce qu'il pense ? Emmett et Ashley Cullen ? Ensemble ? Cela serait possible…sur une autre planète !_

_Je partis retrouvé les deux loups, bien que cette idée ne me sortais pas de la tête. _


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Je me demandais pourquoi Jacob m'avait dit cela, Emmett et moi ? Non ça serait le monde à l'envers, c'est mon frère quand même et puis il venait juste de se faire larguer par sa chère et tendre que je ne nommerais pas. Je fus tiré de mes pensée par l'arrivé Jasper et Carlisle qui venait de rentrer de chasse. Emmett arriva à son tour quelques minutes après. Et la je ne sais pas ce qui se passa mais on aurait dit que quelque chose en moi s'était réveillé, un étrange sentiment m'envahit.

-Eh les gars, qui est partant pour un bras de fer ? dit Emmett avec une joie qui depuis le départ de Rosalie s'était faite rare.

-Désolée mais ça sera sans nous, lui répondit Jasper

-Vous je savais pas ce que vous ratez les mecs , et toi Ashley, tu n'as pas peur de te mesurer à moi ?

_C'est à moi qu'il parle ? Mais oui ! Qu'elle idiote, mais qu'elle est cet étrange sentiments qui m'envahit toute entière et pourquoi je ressens ça par rapport à Emmett. Si je ne le considéré pas comme mon frère, je penserais que c'est de l'amour._

-Ashley t'est toujours avec nous ? Me demanda t-il

_Qu'est ce que je lui dis ? Ah il me regarde, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il était beau … Ashley ressaisit toi !_

-Euh, désolée … je dois y aller ! Je me levais et quittais la pièce en m'empêchant de courir.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi je fuis ce n'est du tout mon genre de m'enfuir. Ah Jacob je te jure que je vais te tuer, pourquoi m'a tu mis dans la tête qu'Emmett et moi ferions un beau couple. Pourquoi cette idée de me dégoute pas mais à plutôt l'air de me plaire ?_

Après avoir passé l'après midi à me cacher comme une petite souris et à imaginer comment je mettrais fin aux jours de Jacob je décidé donc de retourner la villa. Les garçons parlaient chasse et autres sujets inintéressant dans le bureau de Carlisle, les filles, elles discutaient dans le salon, j'allais les rejoindre. Alice essayé de parler shopping avec Bella.

_Mission impossible Alice !_

-Ashley ou étais tu passé ma chérie ? me demanda Esmée

-J'ai téléphoné à Tanya

_Note pour moi-même, appelé Tanya pour que mon mensonge soit vrai_

-Ah comment va-t_-_elle ? Tu as parlé à Carmen ou à Éléazar ?

-Non, elle était seule, les autres étaient partit à la chasser, lui mentis-je

_Je n'aime pas mentir, surtout à Esmée, mais tant que je ne comprendrais pas pourquoi je me sens mal à l'aise devant Emmett, c'est bizarre je ne ressens plus les sentiments fraternels que je ressentais à son égards mais quelque chose de plus forts. Devrais-je en lui parler elle à ou Alice ? Il vaut mieux que j'attende un peu, voir si ces sentiments assez, je dirais étrange se dissipe ou pas._

-Ashley, alors répond moi ! dit une Alice sur le point d'exploser

-Oui, que se passe t-il ? Lui répondis-je toujours absorbée par mes pensées, Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je t'ai demandais si tu voulais bien aller faire du shopping avec moi demain, cria-t-elle presque

-Oui oui ! Pas le peine de t'énervé !

-Ashley ? Tu es sur que sa va ? me demanda Esmée

-Très bien, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ! Et dite moi ou est l'imbécile de chien qu'est Jacob, j'ai quelque chose à réglé avec lui

-Pourquoi il t'a fait quelque chose ? me dit Bella l'air inquiète

_Oui à cause de lui j'ai la désagréable surprise de ne plus être dégouté quand je pense à Emmett. Mais ça je ne peux pas te le dire._

-Non rien de grave !

Les garçons entrèrent dans la pièce.

-On va aller faire un tour entre mec ! Lança Emmett. On vous aurez bien dit de venir mais c'est mieux que les femmes restent à la maison pendant que les hommes s'amusent. Désolé de vous laissé toute seules, vous saurez perdu sans nous les heures qui vont suivre, on le sait !

Habituellement je lui aurais répondu que les femmes n'ont du tout besoin des hommes et qu'elles pouvaient très bien se passer d'eux quelques heures. Mais la je voulais juste qu'il s'en aille pour arrêter de ressentir ce fichue sentiments qui me m'étais dans tout mes états. Il me fixa pendant quelque seconde, ne répondant pas, il partit accompagné des autres.

-J'ai une super idée, étant donné qu'on est entre fille si on faisait un défilé ! Dit Alice.

Après avoir défilé pour Alice, s'être amusée comme des folles, avoir presque habillé Bella de force, on se mit à discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi. Puis la discussion s'orienta sur Emmett à mon plus grand regret.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu' Emmett est de bonne humeur ces derniers temps, dit Bella.

-Je suis tellement contente qu'il aille mieux ! Dit une Esmée ravit rien que de savoir que son fils est heureux.

Soudain Alice pris l'expression vide qu'elle avait lors d'une vision. Nous la fixâmes un bon moment avant qu'elle ne reprenne un visage normal.

-Qu'as-tu vu ? demanda Bella

-La merveilleuse tenue que porterait Ashley demain, d'ailleurs si on allait toute les deux chez toi pour que je te la montre.

Elle m'attrapa le bras et nous partîmes toute les deux en direction de ma maison. En entrant dans ma chambre elle s'assit sur mon lit , au lieu de se diriger vers le dressing comme à son habitude quant elle venait ici.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Alice ?

-Ashley, ma vision ce n'était pas sur la tenue que tu porterais demain.

-Ben c'était sur quoi alors ?

-Ma vision était sur Emmett et toi, vous étiez disons , ensemble , ou si tu préfère , vous étiez amoureux ….


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Tout d'abords, j'aimerais dire un grand merci à Leila et Grazie pour leurs reviews ! Et aussi aux personnes qui m'on mit dans leurs histoire favorites ! Merci merci merci ! Je suis très contente de savoir qu'on aime mon histoire ! Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'oublié pas de laisser votre petit autographe !

_Ma vision était sur Emmett et toi, vous étiez disons, ensemble, ou si tu préfères, vous étiez amoureux …._

Je restais figé, non je rêvais mais c'était impossible pour les vampires. Alice se trompait, comment cela pourrait arriver.

_Je n'aime pas Emmett, je l'aime comme un frère_.

Alice me regardait d'un air perplexe, elle devait surement attendre que je réagisse. Un lourd silence s'installa entre nous et dura plusieurs minutes avant que je ne décide de le rompre.

-Alice, si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle du tout !

-Bien sur que non ! Crois-moi, ce n'est pas une blague, comment je pourrais plaisanter sur ça ! Tu me connais non !

-Mais c'est que, Emmett et moi, c'est complètement impossible ! C'est mon frère, notre frère Alice !

-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment frère et sœur, vous n'avez pas le même sang, et tu le sais, ce n'est pas comme si c'était -elle

_Berk berk berk, Edward et moi, quel H-O-R-R-E-U-R ! Déjà que je me demande comment Bella a pus le trouver attirant, et qu'elle se soit mariée avec lui ! En plus Edward, c'est mon Eddie, mon jumeau, la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette terre. Même depuis qu'il était avec Bella et qu'il avait Renesmée, je ne le voyais plus du tout, en claire il m'a abandonné et je me sens affreusement malheureuse. Bref il faut qu'Alice m'en dise plus sur sa vision_

-Bon, je veux tout savoir, raconte moi ta vision et je veux tous les détails. Lui demandais-je

-Alors dans ma vision, j'ai d'abord vu Emmett et il était très heureux, il discutait avec Carlisle et Esmée lorsque que tu es apparu, son visage c'est illuminé, il a souri et …

Elle se tut plusieurs secondes

-Et quoi Alice, mon dieu répond moi !cria-je

Elle sourit

-Il t'a embrassé sur la bouche et ce n'était pas un smack mais un vrai bisou comme on voit dans les films d'amour, gloussa-t-elle

_Embrassés !_

-Ce n'était qu'un baiser, comment tu peux me dire qu'on est 'amoureux' ? lui demandais-je

- Je n'ais pas vu que le baiser ma petite Évangeline, j'ai aussi vu une discussion entre vous deux, rétorqua-t-elle

Son sourire s'élargit

-Tu lui as dis que tu l'aimais Ashley, et il ta dit la même chose, vous vous êtes avouer vos sentiments et tu avais l'air tellement heureuse !

_Moi heureuse avec lui ?_

-Désolé, mais j'y crois pas trop à ta vision, ça n'arrivera jamais, merci de m'avoir prévenu. Cela ne pourra et ne deviendra pas réalité.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas que vous soyez ensemble ? Dommage, vous auriez fait un couple merveilleux et tu aurais était heureuse Ashley, vraiment heureuse. Dit-elle avec sa moue de petite fille de 5 ans (made Alice Cullen comme tout le monde dit)

-Mais je suis heureuse Alice, je suis célibataire et fière de l'être ! M'exclamais-je

_Je suis aussi une très bonne menteuse ! _

-Bon très bien, sur ce coup la, je n'insiste pas, et je te connais tu vas tout faire pour que je change d'avis. La famille est déjà parfaite comme elle est, pas besoin que vous soyez en couple ! confessa-t-elle

-Ravie que tu sois de mon côté ma petite Alice !

Je la serrai fort dans mes bras

-Oui ma sœur chérie ! Bon il faut que je rejoigne Jasper ! On se voit plus tard !

-Et faisons comme si cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, lui dis-je

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais muette comme une carpe !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta ma maison pour aller rejoindre son Jasper.

POV Alice

Que ne faut-il pas faire pour réunir deux personnes qui ne se rendent même pas compte qu'elles s'aiment. Etape numéro 2 réussit, la numéro 1 consistait à ce qu'Ashley se rendent compte de ses sentiments et Jacob avait fait du très bon travail en discutant avec elle. Il fallait juste que quelqu'un lui parle de la possibilité qu'elle et Emmett puisse être ensemble et le tour était jouer ! Je suis sure qu'elle est déjà entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui, il ne manque plus qu'Emmett maintenant. Et c'est Edward qui devait s'en occuper. Que j'ai hâte qu'ils soient tous les deux ensemble. Ashley me remerciera plus tard quant elle sera heureuse. Dès le départ de Rose, j'ai commencé à voir des visions de ces deux la, ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre ce n'était pas possible autrement, a mon avis Rosalie était l'obstacle qui les empêcher de s'aimer, même si je suis triste qu'elle soit partit sans raison, son départ aura était bénéfique. Le plus dure serait de convaincre Ashley, pour l'instant le mieux serait de la laisser réfléchir et après on verra !

Je me diriger vers notre clairière ou l'on jouait au baseball en attendant qu'Edward vient me rejoindre pour que l'on discute de se que l'on aller faire, même si je le savais déjà.

POV Edward

-Alors mon vieux de quoi tu veux qu'on discute ? me demanda Emmett

-Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, lui dis-Je

-Ben pour ça pas besoin de demander, tu lis toujours dans les pensée à ce que je sache !

-Bien sur, alors dis moi vu que tu as l'air d'avoir tourné la page avec se qui c'est passé avec Rosalie, il y a d'autres femmes qui t'intéresse ? Lui demandais-je

-Je surpris que tu veuilles en discutait, Ed mais bon on est entre frère après tout, et bien non aucune femme pour l'instant !

-Ah bon, pas même dans notre entourage, tu sais Tanya est encore célibataire.

_Tanya ? Laisse-moi rire ! Jamais de la vie ! C'est notre cousine ! _pensa-t-il

-C'est bien vrai, mais elle est très aimable est très belle. Lui avouais-je

_C'est pour ça que t'a repoussé ses avances frérot ! Et puis il y a une seule femme qui m'a plu en dehors de Rose et c'est …_

Il tentait de me caché ses pensées

-Vas-y Emmett, dis moi c'est qui, je ne vais pas te manger quand même et tu l'as dis on est entre frère, lançais-je

-Promet moi de ne pas t'énervé Eddie !

-Je te le promets.

_Cette femme c'est…. Ashley ! _

Si Alice ne m'avait pas prévenu, je l'aurais tué sur le champ ! Je dus faire un effort surhumain ou plutôt survampire pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

-Wow, je ne mis attendais vraiment pas, il vaudrait mieux qu'on en discute ….


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

POV Edward

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'Alice avait eut cette vision. Ashley et Emmett. Ma sœur et mon frère ensemble, l'idée m'avait dégouté au départ mais quand j'ai vu qu'Emmett rendrait ma sœur heureuse, je n'avais pas hésité à aider Alice. Je voulais qu'elle soit aussi comblé que moi je l'étais avec Bella. Nous avions décidé qu'Alice s'occuperait d'Ashley en lui parlant de sa vision et moi d'Emmett en ayant une conversation avec lui. D'après Alice, Emmett aurait déjà des sentiments pour ma sœur, il fallait juste que lui souffle l'idée même si je n'en étais pas entièrement convaincu. Depuis son arriver dans la famille, il était tout de suite tombé amoureux de Rosalie et ne voyait qu'elle, ne pensait qu'a elle. Quant à Ashley, il m'était impossible de savoir vu que je ne pouvais lire dans ses pensées à cause de son pouvoir. J'avais donc proposé à Emmett d'aller faire un tour entre mec , mais avait eu la brillante idée de demander à Carlisle et Jasper de nous accompagner alors que je devais lui parler seul. J'avais alors proposé qu'on fasse une sorte de défi en équipe : Carlisle et Jasper, Emmett et moi. Lorsque nous fûmes seuls, j'entamais la conversation.

(Rappel_ du chapitre précédent :_

_-Vas-y Emmett, dis moi c'est qui, je ne vais pas te manger quand même et tu l'as dis on est entre frère, lançais-je _

_-Promet moi de ne pas t'énervé Eddie !_

_-Je te le promets. _

_Cette femme c'est…. Ashley ! pensa Emmett_

_-Wow, je ne mis attendais vraiment pas, il vaudrait mieux qu'on en discute_)

-Je n'aurais jamais pensais que tu puisses être intéressé par ma sœur, lui dit-je

- Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours était attirée par Ashley, je pense que mon amour pour Rose me rendait aveugle.

-C'est vrai que jamais tu n'as pensé à elle en ma présence, tu avais toujours dans la tête ce que Rosalie et toi faisiez la nuit.

-C'était quand même pas mal, hein Ed ? dit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais je suis heureux qu'elle soit partie car même si j'ai souffert, j'ai réalisé que mes sentiments envers elle n'étaient pas aussi forts que je le croyais.

-Si je comprends bien, tu ne ressens plus rien envers Rosalie, lui demandais-je

Il prit un moment à réfléchir

_Non je ne ressens absolument rien pour Rosalie à présent, _pensa-t-il

-Je suis content pour toi, mon vieux

Je me mis à réfléchir à mon tour

_Comment l'insisté à sortir avec ma sœur ? Non je ne peux pas faire cela, le mieux c'est que je lui dise la vérité._

-Alice qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Emmett

J'avais étais trop absorbé par mes pensés que je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver

_Etrange pour un vampire _pensais-je

Que fais tu là Alice ? Lui demandais-je à mon tour

_Eh bien, pas la peine de me poser cette question, tu allé bien tout lui avouer !_

-Vas-y raconte lui toute la vérité ! S'exclama-t-elle

- Quel vérité ? S'enquit Emmett

-Tu m'as donc vu lui dire, dit-je à une Alice apparemment très énervé

- Oui et j'aurais préférée que tu te taises ! répondit-elle d'un air agacé

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous tout les deux ! S'énerva Emmett

Alice et moi échangeâmes un regard.

-Emmett j'ai eu une vision, et j'ai vu qu'Ashley et toi étiez ensemble, que vous vous aimiez

Et Alice lui raconta toute l'histoire.

POV Ashley

Pourquoi je pense à lui ? Je ne peux pas l'aimé, je ne dois pas l'aimé.

_Mais c'est trop tard, Alice pourquoi à t-il fallu que tu me raconte ta vision. Maudit lutin ! Même si je ne le veux pas, cela va arriver. Je ne veux pas être amoureuse, j'ai bien trop peur de souffrir si cela ne fonctionné pas entre nous, il faudrait peut-être que j'essaye, car même si je le nie, je suis amoureuse d'Emmett._

POV Alice

J'avais tout raconté à Emmett, ma vision ainsi que ma discussion avec Ashley. Emmett n'avait rien dit, il m'avait écouté attentivement.

-Ashley et moi ? Ensemble ? Mais c'est … la meilleure chose que j'ai entendu de toute mon existence ! S'exclama-t-il

_Il le prend bien, le contraire m'aurait étonné, n'est-ce pas Edward ?_

Je regardais Edward qui n'avait pas l'air aussi enthousiaste que moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? se demanda Emmett, il faut que j'aille lui parler.

-Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. Ashley est réticente, le mieux c'est que tu lui laisses du temps, quelque jours, et après rapproche toi d'elle, propose lui que vous alliez chassez ensemble. Parle lui, mais il faudrait d'abord que tu fasses cela devant la famille, elle ne pourra pas refuser ! Lui répondit-je

-Mais tu ne crois qu'elle va trouver ça louche ? Que je lui propose de faire tout cela après que tout lui ai parlé de ta vision.

-T'inquiète, je sais exactement quoi faire, pour le moment contente toi de faire comme d'habitude et quand je te le dirais tu pourras passer à l'attaque ! Lui dis-je

-Super ! Et toi Ed, t'en pense quoi, tu ne dis rien, demanda-t-il à un Edward plus que silencieux

-La seule chose qui m'emporte est qu'Ashley soit heureuse et vu qu'elle le sera avec toi, je suis heureux et j'espère que tu ne lui feras aucun mal ! Sinon je te préviens que j'oublierais que tu es mon frère, lui répondit-il

-Ne t'en fais ! Elle sera heureuse, et puis maintenant on est plus frère ! Car si Ashley et moi sommes ensemble sa veut dire que nous sommes beau frère ! Rigola-t-il

-Vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble, rétorqua Edward

On discuta plusieurs heures, Emmett était ravi, il aimait Ashley, est l'idée qu'il soit ensemble lui plaisait énormément. Edward et lui discutèrent un long moment sur le fait qu'ils étaient devenus beau-frère ou plutôt Emmett taquina Edward.

_D'ici quelques semaines Emmett et Ashley seront ensemble !_


	9. Chapitre 8

Merci Grazie pour ta reviews !

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Ashley**

-J'ai une idée ! Pourquoi on n'irait pas chasser ensemble demain ? me proposa Emmett, juste toi et moi, un frère et sa sœur allant chassé les vilaines bébêtes !

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Emmett n'arrêtait pas de me proposé cette fichue chasse 'ensemble rien que tout les deux' et devant toute la famille en plus, j'avais réussi à trouver des excuses à chaque fois mais la j'étais à court d'idée.

_Que lui répondre ? Euh ? Mon dieu trouve une idée ma vieille ! C'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, ça fait plus de trois fois qu'il me prosose la même chose, je me demande si Alice ne lui aurait pas dit pour sa vision ? Non, quand je lui ai demandé elle m'a juré d'avoir rien dit. _

-Alors c'est oui ou non ? me demanda-t-il.

-C'est que aujourd'hui, on avait prévu une autre sortie shopping avec Alice ! Lui répondis-je.

- Ah oui changement de programme ! Avec Bella, on a prévu d'aider Esmée pour la rénovation d'une autre maison, m'informa Alice.

_Super ! Il faut que je trouve autre chose et vite ! _

-Allez Ashley, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux, on pourra discuter, et en plus on sera rien que tous les deux !

_C'est bien ça le problème, me retrouver seule avec toi, j'ai bien peur de te sauter dessus et de déchirer tes vêtements._

-Je pense que c'est bonne idée de faire une partie chasse, me dit Edward.

_Tiens, ça fait un bout de temps qu'il ne m'a pas adressé la parole celui la, frère ingrat ! Quand j'en aurais fini avec Emmett, je lui réglerai son compte !_ _Mais je peux lui proposé de nous accompagné !_

-Mais pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous mon petit Ed ? Demandais-je à mon jumeau.

-Tu sais bien que Bella et Edward sont inséparables, cela veut dire qu'il vient aussi avec Esmée et moi, et bien sur Jasper aussi nous accompagnes, dit une Alice l'air agacé, et puis c'est juste une partie chasse, rien de mal.

Alice me fit un clin d'œil.

-Ma chérie ça ne va pas ? Me demanda Esmée, j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose te turlupine, ces dernières semaine tu n'es presque pas venu nous voir, j'ai comme l'impression que tu essaye de fuir quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

_Ma petite maman, si tu savais ce qui ne va pas. J'ai une folle envie d'embrasser Emmett, ton fils, mon frère .Je veux lui arracher ses vêtements et de … Non vaux mieux pas y penser._

-Tous va bien ne t'inquiète pas Esmée, lui assurais-je, bon alors allons y Emmett.

_Je sens que je vais le regretter._

Emmett et moi partîmes donc à la chasse tous les deux.

Après avoir chassé quelques heures, et étancher notre soif, Emmett se mit à me parlé sur un sujet sur lequel je n'aurais pas osé absorber avec lui.

-Tu sais depuis le départ de Rose, je me sens revivre, c'est comme si ma vie venait de recommencer, dit-il.

-Comment ça ? Tu veux donc dire que tu n'as plus de sentiment pour Rosalie ? Lui demandais-je.

-Absolument, plus aucun sentiment ! cria-t-il presque.

Il donna un coup de poing dans un arbre et manqua de le faire tomber.

Je ne dis rien pendant plusieurs minutes avant de lui dire.

-Tu sais quant elle t'a quitté, j'ai pensé que tu ne t'en remettrais jamais, vous aviez tellement l'air bien ensemble. Je pensais que votre amour durerait.

-Mon aussi, je pensais cela aussi mais bon c'est la vie ! Et puis je pense que Rosalie n'était pas faite pour moi, il y a et j'en suis sûre une autre femme sur cette planète, qui est pour moi et qui m'aime. Et elle se trouve surement près de moi sans le savoir.

Je restais figé, Emmett se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

_Est-ce qu'il sait que quant il sourit, il me fait fondre, je savais que j'allais le regretter._

Emmett s'approcha de moi.

-Ashley, je... Je t'en prie pardonne moi de ce que j'ai l'intention de faire et surtout ne me frappe pas, rigola-t-il.

Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi et m'embrassa.

**POV Emmett **

J'avais essayé de me retenir mais je n'avais pas pus. Cela ne va pas plaire à Alice, elle qui m'avait conseillé de prendre mon temps. Tant pis ! Je l'aimais, j'en étais sur et certain, ce baiser en était la preuve. Et quel baiser, mon dieu, jamais avec Rosalie je n'avais ressentis ça aussi fort, plus rien n'avais d'importance, il y avait qu'Ashley et moi, le reste n'existait plus.

-Stop Emmett, on ne peut pas faire ça ! me dit ma bien-aimée

-Qu'est ce qui nous en empêche Ashley ?

- C'est que tu es mon frère, murmura-t-elle.

- On n'est pas du même sang mon amour ! Lui dis-je

- Mon amour ? répéta-t-elle, on s'est juste embrasser je te le rappel, ce n'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble !

-Et c'était le meilleur baiser de toute mon existence, lui avouais-je, et puis dis moi que tu n'en à pas envie ?

Elle réfléchie un instant et puis comme seule réponse, elle me sauta dessus et m'embrassa. Et sans un mot nous partîmes en direction de chez elle (sans cessé de nous embrasser comme des malades !) Ou nous vécurent notre première nuit d'amour.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

**POV Ashley**

_C'est la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie, je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir cela un jour._

-A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda Emmett.

Nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, car mon lit n'avait pas survécu à cette folle nuit.

-J'étais entrain de repensai à cette nuit, et à ce que je vais devoir inventer pour expliquer à Esmée que nous avons détruit son magnifique lit, répondit-je.

-Pas besoin de lui mentir, dis lui la vérité.

-Non, mais tu plaisantes ! Criait-je, tu crois que je vais aller la voir et lui dire que son lit et en morceaux parce que nous avons couché ensemble !

-C'est toujours mieux que de lui mentir, rétorqua-t-il.

-Lui mentir sur quoi ? On n'est pas vraiment ensemble, notre relation est juste …

_Quel est notre relation justement ? Une chose est sûre, après les choses que nous avions faite cette nuit je ne le considérerais plus jamais comme mon frère._

Emmett paru lire dans mes pensées car il me répondit.

-On plus frère et sœur, on est en couple maintenant, et je ne vois pourquoi on ne le dirait pas à Esmée et à toute la famille.

-Désolé, mais je ne nous considère pas comme étant un 'couple', on à juste passé une nuit ensemble et …je ne pus terminer ma phrase qu'Emmett se leva et sortit de la maison furibond. Je le rejoignis quelques secondes après.

-Eh bien moi je pensais qu'on est était bien un ! S'exclama-t-il.

_Quel idiot, il ne m'a même pas laissé finir ma phrase._

-Laisse moi finir, je veux juste qu'on prenne le temps, je veux qu'on puisse savoir exactement ce que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre, et si pour moi nous ne sommes pas vraiment un couple, c'est parce que tu n'a fais aucune demande officielle. Je murmurais presque le dernier mot, tellement je me sentais idiote (et amoureuse !) de lui dire cela.

Il pouffa et il se mit à genoux puis pris ma main.

-Évangeline Ashley Masen Cullen, veux-tu me faire l'incomensurable honneur de devenir ma petite amie.

Il se releva et m'embrassa.

-Laisse moi réfléchir un instant, mais bien sur que oui !

Je lui sautais dans les bras et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui déchira mes vêtements.

Oooo

-Bon alors que faisons nous ? On leur dit pour nous ou tu préfères attendre ? Me demanda mon petit-ami.

- Je préfère attendre que notre relation devienne sérieuse, lui répondit-je.

-Pour moi, elle est sérieuse, mais tu as raison, il vaut mieux qu'on prenne notre temps et quand on en saura sûre on leurs dira tout et puis je ne veux plus revivre ce qui s'est passé avec Rosalie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, jamais je ne ferais cela et puis je pense que je pourrais plus me séparé de toi à présent, lui avouais-je.

Il sourit, et je me mis à rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu viens de mettre les pieds, mon chéri. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis extrêmement jalouse et parfois insupportable. Si une femme ose te regarder, je risque de lui sauter dessus et d'en finir vite avec elle. Je suis aussi égoïste et très possessive. Je suis une petite amie horrible, je te préviens, tu risque de souffrir mon vieux, lui répondit-je.

-Comme dise la plupart des humains, la jalousie est une preuve d'amour, rigola-t-il, et toutes ses choses que tu dis sur toi, sont les choses qui te rendent si spéciale à mes yeux, me dit-il.

-Tu es trop gentil, mon amour.

-Comme j'adore que tu m'appelle mon amour ! Et puis tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des défauts, en ce qui me concerne, je suis un très mauvais perdant, tu te souviens du bras de fer que j'ai perdu face à Bella ? Elle me doit toujours une revanche d'ailleurs, et puis je ne réfléchis jamais, je fonce toujours tête baisé.

-C'est pas faux, et tu as oublié de dire que tu es un vrai macho, le taquinait-je.

-Eh tu étais censé me dire quelque chose de gentille ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Oups ! Désolé, je l'embrassais de plus belle pour me faire pardonné.

- Quelle magnifique excuse, je les accepte ! Rigola-t-il.

-Bon je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on retourne à la villa, lui dis-je, vu que nous nous sommes absenté une nuit entière, Esmée doit s'inquiété et on doit d'ailleurs trouver quoi lui dire.

Je me levais aussitôt pour me préparer.

-Attend, on fait quoi pour nos pensées, tu penses pouvoir les rendre invisibles ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Tu doutes de mon pouvoir ! Ne t'inquiète pas Edward n'en saura rien.

-Je ne doute pas de ton pouvoir, mais tu sais qu'Edward se rendra compte s'il ne peut pas lire nos pensée, enfin plus les miens, vu que ne peux lire les tiennes.

-Je trouverais quelque chose à lui dire dans ce cas, et puis, je pari qu'il n'y prêtera pas attention, lui répondit-je.

-Tu crois ? S'enquit-il.

-Il sera avec Bella, et tu sais bien que quant il est avec sa femme, plus rien n'a d'importance, rétorquais-je.

- Dis-moi, il se passe quelque chose avec Bella ? Demanda-t-il, j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mon amour.

_Pour une fois, il a vu juste, quand je pense que je le traité d'imbécile et que je pensais que seul ses petits jeux pervers avec Rosalie l'intéressé. C'est plutôt moi l'imbécile maintenant._

-Ce n'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, c'est juste qu'elle est trop proche d'Edward, à mon goût, admis-je.

-C'est sa femme après tout ! Me dit-il d'un ton presque ironique.

-Je sais, j'aimerais simplement pouvoir avoir quelques minutes avec mon frère, rien que tous les deux, comme au bon vieux temps, soupirais-je.

-Alors c'est ça le souci, si tu veux, je peux aller parlé à Ed, proposa-t-il.

-Non, pas la peine, je préfère mettre cela de côté et me concentrer sur nous pour l'instant, ajoutais-je.

- Dans ce cas, je file chez moi, me prendre des vêtements car je ne peux arriver comme ça à la villa, Alice aurait une crise cardiaque, plaisanta-t-il.

C'est vrai qu'Alice aurait eu une attaque. Emmett n'était vêtu que de son caleçon, car j'avais déchiré le reste de ses vêtements. Et ledit caleçon cacher à peine ses parties intimes.

-Alors on retrouve à la villa, mon chéri.

-Hum hum, ne prend pas trop de temps, mon amour. Que j'adore t'appelait comme ça, dit-il.

-Et n'oublies pas, devant la famille nous sommes toujours frère et sœur, lui rappelai-je.

-Je sens que cela va être difficile.

-Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois. Je du y mettre un terme car Emmett ne voulais plus me lâcher. Il partit donc à moitié nue de ma maison.

_J'espère qu'il va rencontrer personne dans cette tenue !_

Je terminai donc de m'habiller et je parti en direction de la villa.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Merci Grazie pour ta review, j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, je n'avais plus d'inspiration !**

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Ashley**

-Blondie me manque ! S'exclama soudain Jacob.

-Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais autant que pour qu'elle puisse te manquais, lui répondais-je d'un ton ironique.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que j'été arrivais à la villa, Carlisle était déjà partie à l'hôpital, j'étais donc resté seul avec Esmée (elle ne m'avait d'ailleurs posait aucune question sur le fait qu'Emmett et moi n'étions pas rentré hier soir). Puis, le chien avait rappliquait car il voulait être la quand Renesmée arriverait.

_Fichue imprégnation ! _Avais-je alors pensé.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Jacob, c'est quelqu'un de bien et je suis sure que Renesmée sera heureuse avec cet imbécile. C'est cette imprégnation qui me dérange, ma nièce est encore un bébé, j'aurais préféré qu'il s'imprègne d'elle plus tard, les loups-garous ou plutôt les modificateurs sont vraiment une espèce bizarre.

-Moi aussi elle me manque, soupira Esmée.

-Ce n'est pas elle qui me manque, c'est lui lançait des blagues qui me manque, dit-il.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, murmurais-je.

-Dis moi Jacob, tu n'as pas faim, lui demanda Esmée, je peux te faire des pancakes en attendant que Nessie arrive.

Il lui répondit oui d'un air béat et elle partit à la cuisine.

-Et Ashley, tu sais pourquoi les blagues sur les blondes sont si courtes ? Me demanda t-il, c'est pour que les brunes puisse les retenir !

- Ha ha ha ! Continu comme ça Jacob, et je te jure que je ferais tous pour que MA nièce et toi ne soyez jamais ensemble, répliquais-je.

-Et comment vas-tu faire ? Nessie et moi c'est pour la vie, dit-il d'un air joyeux.

-Voyons Jacob tu ne te souviens pas de Nahuel ? Lui demandais-je, j'avais envisagé de l'invité au septième anniversaire de Renesmée.

Il perdit tout de suite son sourire, ce qui me fit rire.

-Nahuel, cet espèce d'hybride, cet imbécile, marmonna-t-il.

Finalement, Alice et Jasper arrivèrent, suivi par Bella, Ed et Renesmée qui se jeta dans mes bras.

-Et moi, Nessie tu ne me dis pas bonjour, lui dit-il.

Elle lui fit non de la tête et je lui tirais la langue.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Emmett arriva.

-Salut la compagnie ! Cria-t-il d'un air joyeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? Lui demanda Jasper.

Il me fixa un long moment et me fis un clin d'œil avant de répondre.

-J'ai passé une excellente nuit !

_Ce n'est pas vrai, il est bête ou il le fait exprès._

-Une excellente nuit, répéta Alice, et cette nuit, tu l'a passé seul ? Tu n'étais pas avec Ashley ? Vous n'êtes pas rentré hier soir à la villa et je suis même allé chez elle, mais j'ai entendu des bruits étrange.

-Eh bien si tu veux savoir j'étais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que je posais Renesmée sur le canapé et sortis la pièce furieuse.

_Quel imbécile, Alice doit se douter qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous, sa sert à quoi que je rende mon futur invisible !_

Je rentrai, chez moi quand j'entendis Edward arrivait derrière moi.

-Ashley ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il l'air soucieux.

_Si seulement, tu savais !_

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, grondais-je.

- Calme-toi, et dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

-Comme si ça t'intéressé ! Lui criais-je presque.

-Bien sur que ça m'intéresse, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, si quelque chose te dérange, tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi, dit-il en posant une main sur ma joue.

-Fiche moi la paix Edward ! Va retrouver ta Bella, lui répondit-je en retirant sa main d'un geste brusque.

Je me rendis invisible et partis en courant, j'entendis Edward crié mon nom, mais je m'en moquais, j'étais en colère contre Emmett, on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait de ne pas révélé notre relation aux autres, mais il n'avait pas compris apparemment. J'en voulais aussi à Alice, elle avait fait exprès de lui dire ça. Je m'arrêtai de courir et je m'assis sur le sol en plein milieu de la forêt (tout en restant invisible).

Oooo

Le soleil se couché quand je décidai de me lever et de retourner chez moi. Quand j'arrivai à ma petite maison, Emmett m'attendait assis sur mon lit qu'il avait apparemment remplacé. Des que je pénétrai dans la pièce, il se leva et me regarda d'un air de chien battu avant de me dire.

-Si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal, j'en suis désolé.

-Qu'avais-tu l'intention de dire à Alice ? Lui demandais-je.

-J'avais l'intention et je lui ai dit que j'avais passé un super moment en chassant avec toi et que les ours étaient délicieux. Et que les bruits qu'elle avait entendu, ben je ne savais pas ce que s'était !

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit les mains.

-Attend, c'est pour ça que tu es partis, tu a pensé que j'allé vendre la mèche, me dit-il.

-Hum, oui ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pensé que tu allais leurs dire qu'on a couché ensemble et puis Alice … Bon laisse tomber, c'est moi qui suis désolé, m'excusais-je.

Je me sentie puéril d'avoir réagis ainsi et de m'être enfuie d'Edward.

_Il faudra que je m'excuse, super ! J'ai horreur de demander pardon ! J'ai vraiment étais stupide de m'énervé comme ça, mais bon, je suis comme ça, impulsive et parfois idiote (mais je suis adorablement idiote !)._

-Excuse accepté, mais seulement si tu me fais un gros bisou, lança-t-il en riant.

Je m'approchais de son visage et l'embrassais passionnément, il me rendit mon baiser et me porta jusqu'au lit en commençant a enlevé mes vêtements. Il commença à dégrafer mon soutien gorge que je l'arrêtais.

- On ne va pas remettre ça ce soir, lui dis-je.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu n'étais plus en colère.

-Je ne suis plus énervé, mais comme je te l'ai dit on doit prendre notre temps, et puis tu te souviens qu'Alice nous a entendus hier soir, répliquais-je.

Je me levais du lit et me rhabillé.

- J'ai envi de toi mon amour, râla-t-il. Et puis avec Rosalie on le faisait tous les soirs !

- Je ne suis pas Rosalie, dit-je vexée.

-Mais !

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne et maintenant, sors de chez moi ! Lui ordonnais-je.

Il me fit encore un air de chien battu. Je déposais un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres et il partit sans discuter. Je m'effondrais presque sur le lit et je souris en repensant à la tête qu'il faisait quand je lui ai dit de partir. Puis j'entendis mon portable sonné.

-Allô.

-Ashley, c'est Carlisle, il faut qu'on parle.

-Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème, si c'est pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je vais bien, j'ai juste …je suis un peu sur les nerfs en se moment.

-Que se passe t-il ma fille ? Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes, à l'hôpital demain matin pour qu'on en parle.

-Je te dis que tout va bien, Carlisle, pas besoin qu'on discute.

-Ce n'était pas une subjection mais un ordre, je t'attends demain à 9h00 à mon bureau.

Il raccrocha.

_Je n'y crois pas ! Il me raccroche au nez, super, il ne manquait plus que ça, mais de quoi il veut qu'on discute. J'espère qu'Alice ne lui à pas parlé de sa vision._

**Note de l'auteur**** : Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas dit beaucoup de chose sur Ashley, donc j'ai fais une sorte de fiche d'identité :**

**-Ashley est née le 20 juin 1901, 10 minutes après son frère.**

**-Elle n'était pas atteinte de la grippe espagnole, mais elle demanda à Carlisle de la transformé après qu'il est mordu Edward, (c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle est Rosalie ne s'aiment pas).**

**-Elle possède le don d'invisibilité : elle rend ses pensées, son corps complètement invisible ainsi que son futur.**

**-Elle n'est pas allée au lycée Forks, (elle est resté vivre chez les Denali quelque temps).Elle a donc rencontré Bella que lors de la bataille avec les nouveau-nés.**

**-Sa personnalité est l'opposé de celle d'Edward, mais ils sont très complices, ou du moins ils l'étaient. Elle a du mal à accepté qu'il se soit marié avec Bella. Elle et Bella ne s'entendent donc pas très bien (futur dispute entres elles à prévoir ! ))**

**-Elle n'a jamais eu de relations amoureuses sérieuses.**

**-Avec sa famille : elle est très proche de ses parents, mais plus de Carlisle. Alice et elle ont le même point commun le shopping ! Elle s'entend aussi très bien avec Jasper. C'est donc seulement avec Rosalie et Bella que sa ne vas pas !**

**Bref, je pense que c'est bon sinon, je dirai plus de chose au fil de l'histoire !**

**Et puis, j'ai changé ma photo de profil, c'est Ashley sur la photo, enfin c'est comme sa que je l'imagine quand j'écris ! Bon je vous laisse ! Bisous et bonne année !**


	12. Chapitre 11

Sylberia : pour répondre à ta reviews : OUI ! Ça ne me dérange, je t'ai laissé un message privé, j'attends ta réponse.

**Chapitre 11**

**Toujours POV Ashley**

Il était bien neuf heures précise, que j'étais déjà dans le bureau de Carlisle, sa secrétaire m'ayant prévenu qu'il aurait du retard, je m'assis sur une chaise en face de son bureau et attendis.

_Super, j'espère qu'Alice ne lui à rien dit à propos de sa vision. J'ai bien trop de chose à penser en ce moment, avec Emmett, Ed, puis elle, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir Carlisle dans les pattes._

On frappa à la porte. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année entra.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Baker, Carlisle n'est pas là ?

- Selon, sa secrétaire, il est au bloc opératoire, l'opération dure plus longtemps que prévu, lui répondit-je.

L'homme me dévisagea plusieurs secondes, son regard ne cessé de faire des allers retour entre mon visage et ma poitrine.

-Ok, et vous êtes, me demanda-t-il, d'un air plus que curieux.

-Sa fille.

-Sa fille, répéta-t-il, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. C'est Rosalie, si je ne me trompe pas.

_Même en étant partie, il fallait toujours qu'on me parle d'elle._

-Je pense que mon père en a pour longtemps, vous feriez mieux de partir ou de l'attendre ailleurs. Et non, mon nom est Évangeline. Lui répondis-je d'un ton sec.

_Pour les inconnus ou plutôt pour les indésirables, j'utilisais mon premier prénom._

Le docteur continua de me reluqué, puis fini par sortir de la pièce, sans oublier de me faire un grand sourire.

-Ce Carlisle, où trouve-t-il des filles pareilles, je donnerais tous ce que j'ai pour pouvoir passer une nuit avec cette Évangeline, l'entendis-je marmonner.

J'attire même les vieux, heureusement que je ne peux plus vomir. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de spécial chez moi. Je n'ai que la beauté pale des vampires après tout. Aujourd'hui, mes longs cheveux d'un noir profond sont attachés en une simple queue de cheval, mes yeux ont la couleur or signifiant que j'avais étanché ma soif. Quand à ma tenue, je ne suis vêtue d'un simple jean, un haut bleu à longue manche, pour terminé avec des ballerines noire. J'avais pris ses vêtement dans la réserve 'pour aller chasser' qu'Alice m'avais acheté (mon armoire contenait plusieurs catégorie), elle me tuerait, si elle me voyait habillé comme ça en ce moment, même si je n'étais qu'a l'hôpital.

Après une heure d'attente, Carlisle arriva enfin mais accompagné d'Edward.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je à ce dernier.

Carlisle répondit à sa place.

-Nous voulions tous les deux discuté avec toi.

Il s'assit à son bureau et Edward sur la chaise à coté de moi.

-Bien, reprit Carlisle, cela fait plusieurs semaines, qu'Esmée, Edward et moi s'inquiétons pout toi, Ashley, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Je vais bien, soupirais-je, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter.

-Alors, pourquoi tu t'es enfuie lorsqu'on discuté hier ? Me demanda Edward.

-Je ne me suis pas enfuie, je me suis rendu invisible et je suis partie, ce n'est pas la même chose, rétorquai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis me dit.

-Je ne vois pas la différence.

On se regarda un instant et je le laissé lire une de mes pensées.

_Et bien moi je vois la différence !_

-Bien, reprit une nouvelle fois Carlisle, tu dis aller bien mais cela fais quelques temps que tu as l'air, je dirais dans les nuage comme préoccupé, tu passe de moins en moins de temps avec nous et puis hier tu es partit de la villa comme… une furie.

-Je ne dirais pas comme une furie, marmonnais-je.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Carlisle, continuais-je, c'est vrai en ce moment, il y a quelque chose, qui oui me tracasse, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment.

-Je comprends, dit Carlisle, sache que nous sommes la pour toi, et puis si tu ne veux pas te confier, ce n'est grave, je ne veux juste être sure que tu vas bien et quand tu voudras en parler, nous serons la pour t'écouter.

_Peut-être que je devrai lui dire ? _

-Je ne vois pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire, ce n'est qu'Emmett après tous, lança Edward.

_QUOI ?_

-Pourquoi parles-tu d'Emmett ? Lui demanda Carlisle.

-Oui, pourquoi parles-tu d'Emmett, répétais-je.

Il dû se rendre compte de son erreur car il hésita longuement avant de répondre.

-Rien, faite comme si je n'avais rien dit, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Un lourd silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes, je finis par le rompre.

-Je n'y crois pas ! Tu le sais, Alice t'a tout raconté ! C'est ça !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne sais rien, me répondit Edward.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais pertinemment quand tu mens, dis-je à mon traitre de frère.

-Vous pourriez me dire de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Carlisle.

Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard puis il prit la parole.

-Très bien, j'avoue, lorsque qu'Alice à eu cette vision, j'étais présent et j'ai tout vu.

-Ce n'est pas possible, m'exclamais-je, depuis tous ce temps, vous me mentez et qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Alice, Emmett et moi sommes les seules à savoir.

_Emmett était au courant, je jure que je vais le tuer !_

-L'un de vous pourrez m'expliquer de quoi vous parler, demanda encore une fois, Carlisle.

-C'est pas possible, fulminai-je, pourquoi tu ne le raconterais pas Edward, vu que tu es au courant.

OoooO

Edward lui raconta toute l'histoire, qu'Emmett et moi étions censé finir ensemble, mais aussi qu'Alice, Emmett et lui avaient préparé un plan pour que je tombe dans les bras de ce cher Emmett, ceux qui j'ignorais.

_Emmett, Alice vous êtes mort ! Edward étant donné que tu as avoué, tu es à moitié pardonné._

-Je ne m'y attendais pas, dit un Carlisle surpris.

-Tu n'es pas le seule, admit-je.

-C'est donc cela qui te tracassé, poursuivit-Carlisle, si tu veux mon avis, je pense que c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle et je suis sure qu'Esmée sera d'accord avec ça.

- Donc ça ne te dérange pas, que ta fille et ton fils soient amoureux, même si pendant des années, ils se sont considéraient comme frère et sœur, lui demandais-je.

-Cela sera un peu étrange au début, mais si vous êtes heureux, je ne vois pas le problème, et puis rien ne changeras pour moi, vous serez toujours mes enfants, me répondit-il.

-Merci, Carlisle, je savais que tu comprendrais, je n'ai plus peur de le dire au autre maintenant, même si avant, je dois me venger.

-Te venger ! S'exclama soudain Edward.

-Tiens, tu as retrouvé ta langue, espèce de traitre, lui lançai-je.

-Ashley, je ne pense pas que la vengeance soit utile, me dit Carlisle.

-S'il te plait, Papa, ils m'ont quand même menti !

Je lui fis ma moue de petite fille de quatre ans qu'Alice m'avait si bien apprise.

-D'accord, soupira-t-il, mais tu ne penses quand même pas à les tuer, parce que te connaissant tu serais capable de le faire.

-Mais non ! Je vais juste, non vous verrez.

Je me levai et pris Carlisle dans mes bras.

-Tu es le meilleur des papas ! Lui dis-je.

Il rigola.

-Il est tard vous feriez mieux d'y aller.

-D'accord, répondîmes à l'unissons.

Je pris Edward par le bras et nous sortîmes de son bureau. Quand nous fumes sur le parking, Edward me demanda.

-Tu m'en veux de t'avoir menti ?

Je réfléchi un instant.

-Bien sur que non ! Lui répondis-je.

-En tout cas, je m'excuse, Alice et moi n'aurions pas du préparé ce stupide plan, vous auriez fini ensemble de toute manière.

Je grimaçai ce qui fait rire mon frère.

-Il faudra que je me fasse à cette idée, mais avant cela j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-De mon aide, répéta-il.

-Tu n'as pas oublié que je vais me venger.


	13. Chapitre 12

Réponse reviews :

Amlie : Je comprends que tu n'aimes ma fic, et puis je pense que si vraiment Rosalie est ton personnage préférée tu ne devrais pas lire la suite alors…. Car pour moi depuis le premier tome, j'ai toujours eu horreur de ce personnage, sinon merci pour ta reviews !

Emy : C'est vrai que je ne développe pas assez mes chapitres, j'essaye pourtant ! Et j'espère pouvoir y arriver !

Sinon merci à Grazie et à Sylberia pour la correction !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

**POV Ashley**

-As-tu vraiment l'intention de te venger ? Me demanda une nouvelle fois Edward.

Assise sur le siège passager de sa Volvo (pour se faire pardonner de m'avoir menti, je lui avais demandé, qu'il me laisse conduire sa chère et tendre voiture), il n'arrêtait pas de me bombarder de questions.

-Je t'ai déjà dit oui, lui répondis-je agacée.

-Je trouve cela stupide et un peu gamin, m'avoua-t-il.

-Eddie désolée de te le dire, mais ton avis ne m'intéresse pas !

-Alors pourquoi, tu as besoin de moi ?

-Tu verras bien, murmurai-je.

-S'il te plait, tu pourrais regarder la route, me dit-il soudainement.

-Ce n'est qu'une voiture Ed, et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta femme, ah mais j'oubliais, elle l'a été pendant des années !

Il soupira, il semblait vraiment inquiet pour sa voiture.

_Je devrais la conduire plus souvent !_

Arrivant à la villa, je me garais prudemment pour éviter qu'Edward ne fasse une crise de nerf. Nous fûmes tout de suite accueillis par Bella et Renesmée, l'une se jetant dans mes bras et l'autre embrassant son mari.

-Beurk, dit Renesmée, en cachant son visage dans mes cheveux.

-Ne dis pas ça ma chérie, lorsque tu seras plus grande, tu feras la même chose avec ton amoureux, lui chuchotai-je.

Jacob sortit de la villa.

-Jamais, affirma-t-elle, moi le seule garçon que j'aime, c'est mon papa.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime mon amour, lui répondit l'intéressé.

-Et moi, Nessie, tu ne m'aimes pas ? Lui demanda Jacob (ou le chien).

-Là, tu peux dire beurk, murmurai-je à Renesmée.

-Je t'aime aussi mon Jacob, lui dit-elle en tendant les bras vers lui.

Je la lui donnais et nous rentrons à l'intérieur. Dans le salon, Emmett et Jasper jouaient à la wii pendant qu'Alice et Esmée discutaient.

_Je n'avais aucune idée, pour les faire payer. Je les adore tous les deux, j'en suis même amoureuse de l'un d'eux. Pff que faire ?_

-Si on partait faire du shopping demain après-midi ! S'exclama Alice.

-Encore ! Lui dit Bella, on y est allée il y a à peine deux jours !

Alice lui fit sa moue de petite fille de 5 ans.

-Non et non, hors de question !

-J'ai bien envie d'aller faire du shopping ! Dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Edward, et puis si Bella ne veut pas, on y va toutes les deux.

-Super, mais la prochaine fois tu viens avec nous Bella !

-Bien sûr, dit-elle sur un ton ironique.

-Il faut vraiment que tu cesses cette aversion pour le shopping, ajouta Alice.

Elle continua pendant des heures à parler à Bella pour l'aider à combattre son 'dégout' des sorties shopping. Quant à moi je cherchais toujours un moyen de me venger.

OooOooO

Le lendemain pendant la sortie shopping.

**POV Alice**

-Cette robe te va à ravir !

Cette journée était absolument parfaite, dehors, il pleuvait, temps parfait pour un vampire bien sûr ! J'avais acheté des vêtements…. Parfait ! Enfaite ma vie entière était parfaite !

-J'aime pas, me répondit-Ashley, l'air assez déprimé.

-Ashley ça ne va pas ? Lui demandai-je.

_Parce que là, tu gâches un peu ma journée parfaite !_

-Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires.

-On est sœurs, je te rappelle, comment pourrais-tu m'ennuyer, aller vas-y dit-moi ce qui ne vas pas, lui assurai-je.

On dirait qu'elle semblait triste ? Comme déprimée ou abattue ? J'avais l'impression que si elle pouvait, elle fondrait en larmes.

-Alice, je n'ai pas fait ce que j'avais dit, avoua-t-elle, je suis, disons  
>qu'Emmett et moi, on…., bon, ta vision s'est réalisée.<p>

_Bien sûr qu'elle s'est réalisée !_

-C'est une super nouvelle Ashley.

-Je….

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas alors ?

-Hier, j'ai discuté avec lui, et il m'a dit qu'il voulait partir, retrouver Rosalie.

-C'est pas possible, Emmett ne ferait jamais ça, lui dis-je, il devait sûrement plaisanter lorsqu'il t'a dit cela.

-Non, Alice, il était tout à fait sérieux, et je crois d'ailleurs que c'est mieux qu'il parte, pour que je puisse, l'oublier.

-L'oublier, répétais-je, Ashley, mais pourquoi l'oublier, tu ne l'aimes donc pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, me répondit-elle, mes sentiments sont un peu confus, et de toute façon, cela n'aurait jamais fonctionné entre nous.

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

-Ashley, tu ne peux pas dire ça, si vraiment il veut partir retiens-le !

-Je ne peux pas, il faut qu'il parte, peut-être que je saurais enfin mes sentiments pour lui, s'il s'en va.

-Si jamais il part, je… serai là pour toi, lui dis-je l'air totalement perdu.

-Alice, je t'aime, tu es la meilleure sœur du monde.

-Si tu le dis !

-Allez, si on allait dans un autre magasin, dit-elle d'un air découragé.

_Pourquoi, je me sens si mal ? La seule chose que je voulais c'est qu'ils__s'aiment, j'étais vraiment sûre que cela marcherait entre eux deux. Et si je m'étais trompée ?_

**POV Emmett**

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mon amour ?

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Ashley avait pris ses distances, depuis sa sortie shopping avec Alice, d'ailleurs le petit lutin était devenu bizarre aussi. Mais mon problème était qu'elle m'évitait. Je l'avais donc suivi jusqu'à chez elle, pour qu'on puisse parler tranquillement.

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Lui demandai-je.

-Non pourquoi me demandes-tu cela, me répondit-elle l'air déprimé.

-Tu m'évites ! Et on dirait que quelque chose te tracasse.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire.

-Vas-y crache le morceau ! M'exclamai-je, tu sais quand même que tu peux tu tout me dire !

Elle sembla hésiter, puis elle s'assit sur notre lit, je m'installais à ses côtés et lui pris la main, elle commença à parler.

-Je… J'ai parlé à Alice, et … elle

-Ashley que ce passe-t-il enfin ? Lui demandai-je encore une fois.

-Alice, redit-elle, a eu une vision et elle t'a vu….. Partant à la recherche de Rosalie !

_C'est une blague ?_

-Jamais de la vie, criai-je en me levant d'un bond, Ashley je ne partirai pas chercher Rosalie, tu peux en être sûre !

-J'ai pensé la même chose, déclara-t-elle, et puis en y repensant, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir continuer.

-Hors de question qu'on se sépare, hurlai-je, jamais tu m'entends !

-Calme-toi m'ordonna-t-elle, je suis désolée Emmett, mais le mieux serait qu'on redevienne comme avant.

-Comme avant, répétai-je, tu as perdu la tête ? C'est ça, tu rigoles ?

-Je suis sérieuse, ou si tu préfères, prenons nos distances et après je verrai ce que je veux faire.

-Je suis, ok mais n'oublie pas, Ashley, que je ne laisserai rien nous  
>séparer !<p>

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et partit.

_Non, cette fois-ci, je ne perdrai pas encore une fois la femme que j'aime !__  
><em>_Non !_

**POV Ashley**

-Je suis un peu déçue de ma vengeance, j'aurai pu faire mieux, avouai-je à Edward, et tout compte fait, je n'aurai pas besoin de ton aide.

Après ma discussion avec Emmett, j'étais venue retrouver Ed qui était seul au cottage.

-Alice m'a parlé tout à l'heure, elle était mal, très mal et elle ne sait pas quoi faire, dit-il.

-C'est de sa faute, rétorquai-je, elle n'avait pas à se mêler de mon histoire avec Emmett.

-Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Rien, lui répondis-je, peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer à la villa.

Nous restâmes un bon moment à discuter de tout et de rien, puis on décida quand même d'aller rejoindre les autres.

OooOooO

A la villa, Esmée cuisinait (sûrement pour les toutous !), Carlisle était dans son bureau. Bella et Jacob jouaient avec Renesmée, Jasper était assis au côté d'une Alice inquiète et Emmett, était debout face à la fenêtre. Ed et moi entrions dans la pièce et tous les regards se posèrent sur nous. Puis, en à peine un dixième de seconde, Emmett se mit à mes genou tandis qu'Alice me prenait la main.

-Ashley, jamais je ne partirai à la recherche de Rosalie, jura Emmett.

-Je suis tellement désolée tout est de ma faute, s'excusa Alice.

-Mais que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle en entrant à son tour dans la pièce suivi par Esmée.

-Carlisle, je ne partirai jamais à la recherche de Rosalie, répéta Emmett, même si Alice la vu, je jure de jamais le faire.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, je n'ai eu aucune vision te concernant, déclara Alice.

-Ashley m'a pourtant dit cela ? Chuchota Emmett.

-ASHLEY ! Cria Alice et mon chéri en même temps.

-C'est toi qui à inventer toute cette histoire ? Me demanda Alice.

-Je plaide coupable, dis-je en rigolant.

Esmée, Bella, Jacob, Jasper et Renesmée avaient l'air totalement perdu.

-Comment as-tu pu faire cela ? Me demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Je t'avais bien dit que je ne voulais pas que ta vision se réalise, rétorquai-je, et puis tu n'avais pas qu'à organiser ce stupide plan avec Edward et Emmett.

-Elle a raison, dit Emmett, mais comment tu as su ?

-Edward a vendu la mèche, lui répondit-je.

Je m'assis sur le canapé en prenant Renesmée dans mes bras.

- Je ne comprends rien, dit Jacob.

- Moi, aussi, ajouta Bella.

-Bon, repris-je, laisse moi vous résumer la situation. Il y a quelque semaines, Alice a une vision, et a vu qu'Emmett et moi on sortait ensemble. Avec Eddie et Emmett, ils ont préparé, disons un plan pour nous mettre ensemble, alors que j'avais dit à Alice que je ne le voulais pas. Mais leur plan a fonctionné et on est ensemble. Sauf que lorsque j'ai parlé avec Carlisle à l'hôpital, Edward a gaffé, et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé à mon tour d'organiser une petite vengeance. Vous avez tous compris ?

-Je crois que oui, murmura Esmée.

-Je m'attendais pas du tout à ça, dit Jasper, mais en tout cas, félicitations pour vous deux.

-Alice, Emmett, vous ne dîtes rien ? Demandai-je.

-Je te déteste ! S'exclama Alice en s'asseyant à coté de moi, mais tu as raison, je suis désolée d'être intervenue et je t'aime bien sûr !

-J'en reviens pas de m'être fait avoir, grommela Emmett.

-Sois pas fâché… mon chéri, gloussai-je.

Il soupira et partit.

-Il va chez toi ou plutôt chez vous, m'informa Edward.

-Je vais aller lui parler, dis-je en me levant.

-Ashley, m'appela Esmée, je veux que tu saches que comme l'a dit Jasper, je ne mis attendais pas, mais si Emmett et toi êtes heureux alors je le suis.

Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Merci, murmurai-je.

OooO

-Mon chéri, dis-je en ouvrant la porte, tu n'es pas en colère ?

-Non, soupira-t-il, c'est juste que tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

-Comment ça ? Lui demandai-je.

-J'ai eu peur de te perdre, confessa-t-il.

-J'avoue que j'y suis allée un peu trop loin, je n'aurai pas dû te dire ça, mais je dois dire que je ferai une superbe actrice.

-Et moi, je n'aurai pas dû écouter Alice, même si c'est grâce à elle qu'on est ensemble et encore une fois tu as raison, tu serais une actrice fantastique.

-C'est vrai, admit-je, il faudra tout de même qu'on la remercie. Mais en attendant que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il, peut-être ça.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa, puis il me souleva et m'entraina jusqu'à la chambre….


	14. Chapitre 13

****Merci à Grazie et à Weed pour leurs Reviews. Un grand merci à Sylberia pour sa reviews ainsi que sa correction !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

**POV Ashley**

-Bella fait un effort, lui supplia Alice en faisant sa moue spéciale.

Cela faisant plus d'une heure qu'Alice essayait d'habiller Bella, sans succès.

-Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de ta fille, continua-t-elle, tu ne vas quand même pas y aller habillée en jeans !

-J'ai horreur de porter des robes, pesta Bella, et puis pourquoi je ne peux pas la choisir moi-même ?

-Parce que tu n'as aucun sens de la mode, ma chère, lui répondit Alice.

Bella se renfrogna encore plus ce qui déclencha les rires d'Alice. Trouver une robe cela se révélait de l'ordre de l'impossible, pour Bella, car elle n'aimait jamais ce qu'Alice lui proposait.

- Tiens-toi droite, lui ordonna Alice, il y a des fois où je me demande si le venin d'Edward a bien fonctionné !

_On dirait qu'Alice perd patience ! Quand je pense que demain c'est le premier anniversaire de Renesmée. Ces derniers mois sont passés à une vitesse ! _

Alice finit par trouver la robe idéale pour Bella et nous avons pu enfin rentrer à la villa. Pour l'anniversaire de notre petite nièce préférée, nous avions prévu une énorme fête. Même si Bella avait insisté pour que l'on ne la fasse qu'en famille. Alice s'était chargée de tout (comme d'habitude), et avait invité tous les vampires qui étaient venus nous aider l'année dernière, lors de la bataille contre les Volturi. Cela me rendit anxieuse qu'ils viennent, car la dernière fois qu'on les avait vu, Emmett était avec Rosalie et pas avec moi. Leurs réactions me faisaient un peu peur, surtout les Denali, car j'étais très proche de Kate, qui était plus une sœur pour moi, qu'une cousine.

Arrivés à la villa, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la chambre d'Alice, pour y déposer nos achats.

-Où sont les garçons ?demandai-je à Alice.

-Au cottage, Esmée est avec Renesmée chez le fleuriste, me répondit-elle

Je m'assis sur le lit en pensant à Emmett et à quel point, il me manquait à cet instant.

-Bon, reprit-elle, aller tous chasser cette nuit, car les loups seront là au grand complet demain soir, ainsi que Charlie, Sue et Billy.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir invitée les loups et les humains à la même fête. Où il y a plus de la moitié des personnes qui sont des vampires et la plupart ne sont pas végétariens ? Demandai-je à ma sœur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je les ai prévenu qu'il y aura des humains !

-Bon, vu que nous avons nos robes et que tu t'occupes de tout, on peut y aller maintenant, dit Bella exacerbée, Edward m'attend, il est déjà plus de dix-sept heures.

-Moi, aussi j'y vais Emmett doit être impatient, on a prévu beaucoup de choses pour cette nuit, en murmurant les derniers mots.

-Allez-y ! Lança Alice, mais je vous préviens, soyez là demain matin à dix-heures précises ! Et n'oubliez pas d'aller chasser !

Sur ce, Bella et moi, nous nous enfuyons à toute vitesse pour éviter qu'elle ne change d'avis et nous retienne.

**POV Emmett**

_Que j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, avec Ashley ! Il faudra quand même que j'évite de lui arracher ses vêtements, ou Alice m'arrachera la tête ! Elle m'a bien fait comprendre que si je recommençais, elle transformerait ma tête en ballon de foot ! Mais, si je me souviens bien, elle m'a dit 'de ne pas déchirer les vêtements' non pas les Sous-vêtements… (Qu'il est coquin cet Emmett !)_

-Tu peux contrôler tes pensées, dit Edward, c'est déjà difficile de vous voir vous embrasser et vous tenir la main à longueur de journée.

-Désolé, beau-frère, m'excusais-je, c'est que ta sœur me rend fou !

Depuis que tout le monde étaient au courant de notre relation, je ne me privais plus d'embrasser Ashley sous les yeux de n'importe qui et à n'importe quel moment. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas trop, car elle n'aimait pas les marques d'affection en public !

-Vous pensez que les filles en ont pour longtemps, demanda Jasper mal à l'aise.

-N'oublier pas qu'elles sont avec Alice, dit Edward.

Carlisle remarqua le malaise de Jasper et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

-Rien, c'est juste que certaines personnes ne savent pas contrôler leurs émotions, répondit-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

-Quoi !

-C'est pire que lorsque tu étais avec Rosalie, dit Jasper.

-Désolé, de vous mettre mal à l'aise, mais ne faites pas comme si vous ne pensiez jamais à ces choses-là, dis-je en souriant.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, et nous nous mettons à jouer à la Wii pour patienter. Bella arriva quelques minutes après le début de la partie.

-Salut les gars !

Edward se leva et l'embrassa.

-Et après, c'est à moi qu'on fait des reproches, marmonnai-je.

- Y'a quelques choses qui ne va pas Emmett ? Me demanda Bella.

-Non ça va.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher, Ashley t'attend chez vous, dit-elle.

Je me levais d'un bond.

-J'y vais ! Criai-je.

En partant, j'imaginais ma chérie, dans une petite tenue, j'entendis Edward gronder et je partis à toute vitesse.

OooOooO

_Le Lendemain soir_

**POV Ashley**

-Il faut qu'on y aille Emmett !

-Pas encore, dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

-J'avais dit vingt-minutes seulement… et ça fait plus d'une heure !

Je le repoussais et me levais du lit.

-Ashley ! Reviens ! On peut toujours arriver en retard !

-En retard, répétai-je, c'est le premier anniversaire de ta nièce et tu veux arriver en retard ? En plus, tu connais Alice, tu veux qu'elle nous fasse une scène ?

-Maudit lutin, marmonna-t-il en se levant.

- Dépêches-toi de t'habiller, lui ordonnai-je.

Quand je terminais de me préparer (je portais une simple robe noire bustier, choisie par Alice, des escarpins de la même couleur et j'avais laissé mes cheveux tomber en boucle sur mes épaules), Emmett me regarda plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, subjugué par ma beauté…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandai-je.

-Tu es magnifique, me dit-il.

-Toi aussi, tu es très beau.

Il portait un costume cravate noir choisi encore une fois par Alice, magnat de la mode. Il sourit et sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

-Alice m'a dit que tu ne porterais aucun bijou alors…, dit-il en me tendant un écrin noir. Je l'ouvris et découvris un pendentif en diamant en forme de cœur. (Ça c'est vraiment un vrai romantique, quel chance !)

-Wouah ! Emmett, c'est magnifique ! Merci !

Il le glissa et l'attacha autour de mon cou.

-Tu as volé mon cœur, mon âme, Ashley, j'aimerai que tu le portes toujours autour du cou car je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que je lui sautais au cou et l'embrassait à perdre allène. Je due m'interrompre pour pouvoir respirer.

-Merci, dis-je, on ferait mieux d'y aller ! Si on ne veut vraiment ne pas être en retard !

OooOooO

A notre arrivée, la fête avait déjà commencé depuis un long moment. Tous les invités étaient déjà là. Heureusement Alice ne remarqua pas notre petit retard. La décoration du jardin était absolument magnifique, Alice avait encore une fois assurée, le gâteau de Renesmée était énorme et rose bonbon, et apparemment les invités avaient gâté ma petite princesse vu le nombre de cadeaux déposés sur la table à l'entrée. Comme je m'en doutais plusieurs vampires nous fixèrent, Emmett et moi, étant arrivés main dans la main, ils se demandaient sûrement où se trouver Rosalie.

-Tatie ! M'appela Renesmée.

-Joyeux anniversaire, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, alors comment tu trouves ta fête ?

-Super ! Me répondit-elle, tout le monde m'a apporté des cadeaux !

- Mais n'oublie pas Nessie, c'est le mien le mieux de tous ! Lui dit Emmett en la faisant voler dans les airs.

-Attention, cria Jacob, tu vas lui faire mal.

-Tonton Emmett, ne me fera jamais de mal ! Déclara Renesmée, c'est mon tonton nounours.

-Que tu es mignonne, lui dit son tonton nounours, dis-moi si tu me montrais le nombre de cadeaux que tu as eu !

Emmett m'embrassa sur la joue et ensemble, ils allèrent voir les cadeaux. Quant à moi, j'allais dire bonsoir à plusieurs des invités. La plupart me demandèrent si Emmett et moi étions vraiment en couple, et où était Rosalie. Je finis par en avoir marre de répondre à toutes ces questions et partie me réfugier dans la villa. Je fus vite rejoint par Kate qui se jeta sur moi.

-Que je suis contente de te revoir Ash !

-J'ai horreur quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! Mais je suis contente de te revoir aussi !

-Tu aurais pu me le dire pour Emmett et toi, dit-elle en élevant la voie, tu te rends compte, je l'ai appris par Alice en arrivant !

-Désolée, c'est juste que depuis qu'on est ensemble, j'ai l'impression que le temps file si vite !

-Je pense exactement la même quand je suis avec Garrett.

-Garrett, répétai-je en souriant, alors cela devient du sérieux entre vous, hein ?

-Oui, dit-elle en riant.

-Ah, je suis tellement contente de te revoir, tu m'as manqué, avouai-je.

-Toi aussi !

Elle me serra encore une fois dans ces bras.

-Ma petite sœur, dit-elle.

-Petite sœur, répéta Alice, en entrant dans le salon telle une tornade, sa place est déjà prise par moi Kate, donc pas les pattes !

-Attention, Kate, elle est petite mais c'est une adversaire redoutable, gloussai-je.

Soudain plusieurs murmures se déclenchèrent dans la salle et regardèrent vers la fenêtre. Ce qui attira notre curiosité, nous sortions de la villa et nous vîmes Renesmée serrée dans ses bras d'une Rosalie, toute souriante.

-C'est une blague, dis-je.


	15. Chapitre 14

******Merci a Grazie ainsi qu'a Meli pour leur review ! :)**

**Merci aussi a Sylberia pour cette super correction ! ;))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

**POV Ashley**

-C'est une blague, dis-je, _ce n'est pas vrai, il me manquait plus que ça !_

-Tatie Rosalie ! Cria Renesmée, que je suis contente de te revoir ! En se jetant dans ses bras avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Moi aussi ma chérie, lui répondit-elle, Joyeux anniversaire !

-Rosalie, quelle surprise ! Dit Carlisle qui cette fois-ci avait l'air totalement abasourdi. Ce qui ne lui arrive quasiment jamais, il paraissait totalement perdu.

-Je n'allais quand même pas rater l'anniversaire de ma nièce préférée !

_S'il vous plait ! Dites-moi que je rêve, mais que vient-elle faire ici !_

Bella et Esmée allèrent à sa rencontre, et chacune d'elles la prirent dans leurs bras avec un regard tendre dans leurs yeux.

-Alors où se trouve mon Emmett ? Demanda-t-elle toujours souriante.

Emmett s'avança vers elle, Rosalie se jeta à son cou.

_Je vais la tuer !_

-Rose, s'il te plait, je pense que tu devrais me lâcher ? Lança Emmett.

-Ne fais pas ton timide, mon chéri ! Chuchota-elle en l'embrassant.

Je sentis soudain une boule de rage m'envahir, je pense que je devais ressembler à un personnage de dessin animé avec le visage rouge de colère et la fumée sortant de mes oreilles.

-Edward, murmurai-je, retiens-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de gâcher la fête de ta fille, je vais faire un malheur et la découper en petits morceaux.

Mon frère se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main, ce qui m'apaisa immédiatement.

-Évangeline, bien que je n'en aie rien à faire de toi, je suis contente de te revoir, me dit cette peste en souriant de plus belle. Ouh là ! Je crois que ça va chauffer.

-Bon alors, pourrais-tu enlever tes sales pattes de MON chéri ? Lui demandai-je d'un ton casant. (_C'est normal, c'est son mec quand même)_

Tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers nous, l'atmosphère était tendue, si bien que personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Un long silence s'installa, seulement troublé par les battements de cœur des loups et de quelques humains présents dans la salle. Finalement, Rosalie reprit la parole.

-Ton chéri ? Emmett, qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

-Euh ben oui, répondit-il, Ashley et moi, on est ensemble à présent !

-Donc si tu pouvais éviter de l'embrasser, en fait ça m'arrangerai, dis-je en lâchant la main d'Edward pour prendre celle d'Emmett.

Elle parut réfléchir un instant et se remit à sourire.

-Quelle nouvelle ! S'exclama-t-elle, avec son sourire lumineux, et bien félicitation à vous deux et je te promets de ne plus t'embrasser Emmett.

_Ce n'est pas vrai le rêve continu…. _

-Bien, reprit-elle, reprenons la fête, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Nessie aura un an !

Je regardais Emmett perplexe, ce n'était pas Rosalie Hale que j'avais connu devant moi, non ! Pas de cris, d'insultes, rien de son caractère farouche, une totale inconnue ou la pire des manipulatrices venue mettre à mal mon couple. Après un certain flottement, la fête reprit son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Je vais aller rejoindre Kate à l'intérieur, dis-je à Emmett.

Accompagnée de Kate et Alice, je pénétrais dans la villa. Nous entrons dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward et j'utilisais mon pouvoir d'invisibilité pour que personne ne puisse entendre notre conversation car la plupart des invités avait une ouïe très fine. C'est bien ma veine.

-Les filles rassuraient moi, j'ai rêvé c'est ça ! Tout ceci, l'arrivée de cendrillon et les retrouvailles rapprochées !

- Ashley, calmes-toi, m'ordonna Alice, ce n'est rien, Rosalie est revenue et alors, moi je suis plutôt contente de son retour, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle nous a quitté.

-Ce n'est rien ! répétai-je, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles, bien sûr, ce n'est pas Jasper qu'elle a embrassé !

-Ben, comprend-la, elle n'était pas au courant pour Emmett et toi.

-Pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que tu la défends ! M'énervai-je.

-Bon les filles, dit Kate, ne vous fâchez pas, et Ashley calmes-toi !

-Pourquoi je me calmerai, je ne suis pas du tout énervée ! Dis-je en haussant encore plus la voix, c'est vrai je suis parfaitement calme, zen et détendue, mon copain a embrassé son ex sous mes yeux, mais tout va bien !

-D'abord, Emmett ne l'a pas embrassé, c'est Rosalie qui l'a embrassé, rectifia Kate.

-C'est la même chose, raillai-je.

-Tu me désespères, soupira Alice.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, reprit Alice, le mieux c'est que tu restes ici quelques minutes et que tu te calmes. Moi, je retourne à la fête voir ce qui s'y passe.

POV Emmett

Je nageais en plein délire. Que Rosalie faisait-elle ici ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'elle fait toujours partie de la famille, enfin je crois…J'ai bien cru qu'Ashley allait lui arracher la tête, surtout lorsqu'elle s'est jetée sur moi et qu'elle m'a embrassé. Mais ce baiser était différent : pas de sentiments amoureux comme si je n'avais rien ressentis, pour elle sauf de l'amitié, du moins, je l'espère. Ashley était partie quelque part dans la villa avec Alice et Kate, sûrement pour ne pas gâcher la fête. Je devrais aller lui parler, mais pas tout de suite, plutôt quand elle sera calmée. Car une Ashley de mauvais poil est une vraie galère.

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !_

Je restais figé comme une statue au milieu de la cohue des invités, absorbé dans mes réflexions, je sentis à peine Jasper me tirer par le bras.

-Alors, comment ça va mon vieux ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Euh ? J'ai l'air d'aller bien, lui répondis-je, mon ex femme débarque à la fête de ma nièce et de plus, elle se jette sur moi.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers nous.

-J'ai bien cru qu'Ashley allait la tuer ! Me chuchota-t-il en souriant.

Tout en continuant de discuter, nous nous éloignons de la fête, et des oreilles indiscrètes par la même occasion.

-J'en reviens pas de ce qui vient de se passer ! M'exclamai-je en pensant à mon mauvais karma depuis mon réveil…., à ton avis pourquoi elle est revenue, après tout ce qu'elle m'a dit lors de notre rupture !

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira Jasper.

-Ashley et Rosalie se détestent, affirmai-je, et j'espère bien que cela ne va rien gâcher ce qui vient de commencer entre elle et moi.

-Je l'espère pour toi, dit-il, mais que ferais-tu si Rosalie te demandait de vous remettre ensemble ?

-J'en sais rien, répondis-je, espérons qu'elle ne soit rentrée que pour Nessie et non pour moi.

-Tu sais que des milliers d'homme rêveraient d'être à ta place, rigola-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demandai-je incrédule.

-Si jamais Rosalie est revenue pour toi, ajouta-il, il y aura deux femmes sublimes prêtent à se battre rien que pour ta belle gueule de playboys !

_Dans d'autres circonstances, cela m'aurait plu mais là….pas du tout !_

-Très drôle !

Carlisle se dirigeait vers nous.

-Tout va bien Emmett ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non, soupirai-je.

-Renesmée va souffler ses bougies, nous informa-t-il, et elle réclame que tout le monde soit là.

-Allons-y ! Dis-je en essayant de sourire en apparence .

POV Renesmée

Ma tatie Rosalie était de retour ! Que je suis contente ! Même si j'ai l'impression que cela n'a pas plu à Tata Ashley ! Je me demande pourquoi ma tante Rose a embrassé oncle Emmett, qui lui, est amoureux de tante Ashley. Mais avant, s'était de tante Rose qu'il était amoureux, non ? Je ne comprends plus rien ! J'espère juste que tatie Ashley n'est pas fâchée.

-Alors, tu es contente que je sois rentrée ? Me demanda ma tatie Rose.

-Oui, très contente ! Lui répondis-je en lui souriant à la made Alice Cullen.

-C'est pas mon cas, marmonna mon Jacob.

-On t'a pas demandé ton avis le chien, souffla Rosalie.

-Ô Grande et magnifique blondie, chanta-t-il, sachez que je m'en contre fiche !

-Tu es toujours aussi stupide à ce que je vois, déduisit-elle.

-Et toi toujours aussi blonde, lui répondit-il.

-Vous vous disputez, dis-je en prenant une voix triste, le jour de mon anniversaire.

-Mais non ma chérie, on se taquine, me rassura ma Tante.

-Blondie à raison on se chamaille, c'est tout, tiens, j'ai une blague pour toi, Rosalie : Pourquoi les blondes refusent de lire le petit Larousse ? Elles attendent que le film sorte ! Rigola-t-il.

-Je la connaissais celle-là, cabot, lui répondit-elle.

-Bon, si on allait voir Papi Charlie, me dit mon Jacob en me prenant dans ses bras.

POV Charlie

_Quelle famille de barjot ! Vraiment, il faut absolument que je parle à Carlisle. Alors comme ça, ses filles s'échangent leur petit copain ? Emmett, il sortait avec Rosalie si je ne me trompe pas ? Et maintenant voici qu'il sort avec la jumelle d'Edward ? Ce n'est pas de l'inceste ça ?_ _Pauvre Ashley ! C'est une chouette gamine comparait à son frère ! Il faudra que je lui parle aussi !_

-Papa, m'appela ma fille.

-Oui Bella, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Rien je voulais savoir si tu passais une bonne soirée, me dit-elle.

-ça peux aller, et dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ? Lui demandais-je.

-Tout ce que tu veux, me dit-elle.

-Ok, alors Ashley, ta belle sœur, elle sort avec Emmett ?

-Oui, me répondit-elle, pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

-Ben, quand les Cullen sont arrivés à Forks, il y a quelques années, ils m'ont dit que Rosalie et Jasper étaient jumeaux, Ashley et Edward aussi, même si elle ne vivait pas avec eux à ce moment là…

-Où tu veux en venir papa ?

-Laisse moi finir, repris-je, Carlisle m'a dit qu'Emmett et Edward étaient frères….de sang ! Donc si je comprends bien, c'est de l'inceste puisque qu'Edward et Ashley sont jumeaux !

Ma fille se mordit la langue, j'avais raison, je le savais !

-Papa, soupira ma fille, mais où tu vas chercher tout ça ! Oui, ils sont frères mais pas de sang, en fait je ne peux pas t'en dire plus à cause du secret mais ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est en aucun cas de l'inceste !

-Tu en es sûre ? Lui demandai-je.

-Certaine, affirma-t-elle, puis détends-toi, c'est l'anniversaire de ta petite fille !

-Ouais, marmonnai-je, pas si petite que ça pour un an !

-Tiens, rigola-elle, quand on parle du loup !

-Coucou, papi ! Me dit mon adorable petite-fille, je vais aller souffler mes bougies ! Tu viens avec moi ?

-Bien sûr que oui, je te suis !

POV Ashley

-Bon on y va, me demanda une nouvelle fois Kate.

-Puisqu'il le faut !

Nous sortons de la chambre pour aller rejoindre le reste des invités, dans le jardin où Renesmée s'apprêtait à souffler ses bougies. Et une fois dehors, les regards se retournèrent encore sur nous.

_J'aime bien qu'on m'admire mais là ça devient lassant !_

Alice alluma les bougies et tous en cœur nous nous mirent à chanter Joyeux anniversaire à Renesmée qui riait de plus belle entourée par ses parents et, Rosalie. Quand elle souffla enfin toutes ses bougies, Alice découpa le gâteau, pour que seules les humains et la meute le dévorent. Emmett, quand à lui se tenait à coté de Jasper, où ils discutaient avec Benjamin et Garrett.

_J'ai tellement envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me rassure !_

Kate était allée rejoindre Garrett et chaque membre de ma famille étaient occupés avec un invité. Moment parfait pour s'éclipser en douce, ce que je fis avec hâte.

OOooOOooOO

Arriver chez moi, je décidais d'enlever tout mes vêtements et de prendre un bain, inutile pour un vampire mais bon, la soirée a été très longue. Une fois sous l'eau, je me mis à réfléchir sur ma relation avec Emmett et mes sentiments envers lui.

_Tout est allé trop vite entre nous ! Il y a encore quelques mois, il était mon frère et maintenant, c'est devenu mon petit copain ! Je ne sais plus, quel est le bon choix ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette garce revienne ! Cela va tout gâcher ! Et puis qu'est-ce que je ressens réellement envers lui ? Je l'aime enfin je le crois et si je m'étais trompée ? Si j'avais fais confiance à la vision d'Alice mais qu'elle s'avérait fausse ? _

Toutes ces questions s'entremêlaient dans ma tête, et je ne pouvais y répondre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, j'étais restée dans l'eau. Mais en sentant l'eau froide me lécher la peau, j'en sortais pour m'habiller, quand j'entendis Emmett arriver. J'étais assise sur le lit lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre. Il retira sa veste et sa cravate et me fixa. Ce qui dura un long moment, nous nous regardèrent sans dire un mot.

- Nessie, finit-il par dire, se demandait où tu étais passée.

-Ah ! Fut la seule chose qui sortie de ma bouche.

Autre silence.

_Ça commence vraiment à être énervant tous ces silences et ces regards ! Vas-y parle !_

Il se racla la gorge et sans que je sache pourquoi mon cœur se serra.

-Emmett, dis-je en me levant, ce qui c'est passé avec Rosalie, ce…

-Attends, m'interrompu-t-il, avant qu'on parle d'elle, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose de très important.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me prit les mains.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase, quand je t'ai donné ce collier.

Ma main se posa instantanément sur celui-ci, c'était son cœur qu'il m'avait offert. Il sourit.

-Ashley, continua-t-il, tu as volé mon cœur, mon âme, j'aimerai que tu le portes toujours autour du cou car je…..

Il sourit de plus belle

-Ashley, reprit-t-il, car Je t'aime.

_Mon dieu, c'est la première fois qu'il me dit cela !_

Il m'embrassa passionnément et je ne sus combien de temps dura ce baiser. Mais wow ! Que cela faisait de bien.

-Emmett, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Alors ne dit rien, me répondit-il, je veux juste que tu le saches et que même si Rosalie est de retour, cela ne change en rien des sentiments que je ressens pour toi.

_Moi aussi Je t'aime, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment que je te le dise !_

Je souris en pensant à ça.

-Ashley, chuchota-t-il, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Et je t'aime !

-Gros bêta, lui dis-je.

-Mais je suis un bêta fou d'amour pour toi, rétorqua-t-il.

-Très bien gros bêta, embrasse moi à en perdre allène !

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Je finis par oublier Rosalie, mes craintes. Folle de passion, je me laissai goûter au plaisir d'une nuit d'amour avec l'homme que j'aimais.


	16. Chapitre 15

Meli : désolé pour l'attente, mais voici la suite ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle se battront mais pas pour l'instant...Merci pour ta reviews !

Nanou973 : merci, soeurette ! ;)

Grazie : Merci ! Et tu as raison de la trouver suspecte ! Tu le verras dans les prochains chapitres.

Et merci à Sylberia pour cette correction ! :))

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

**POV Rosalie**

-Nous sommes ravis de ton retour, me dit Esmée en me prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, murmurai-je, sentant cette odeur si familière qui me manquait tant.

La fête était terminée, depuis un bon moment, déjà, et les invités étaient tous partis. Je discutais avec Esmée, seules, car Carlisle venait de partir pour l'hôpital, une urgence et chacun étaient occupés avec sa moitié.

-Esmée, cela fait combien de temps, qu'Emmett et Ashley sortent ensembles ? Lui demandai-je.

_Bien sûr en tout bien tout honneur …._

-Ah…, ma chérie, j'espère que tu ne te sentiras pas mal à l'aise par rapport à cette situation, me répondit-elle, tu es sûre de vouloir en parler ?

-Emmett et moi, ne sommes plus ensemble désormais, c'est sûre que cela va me faire bizarre mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien.

Je lui souris et nous continuions à discuter de tout et de rien. Quelques temps plus tard, Alice et Jasper ainsi que Bella, Edward et Renesmée nous rejoignirent.

-Rose ça va, chantonna Alice en sautillant et en se jetant dans mes bras.

-Très bien !

-Rosalie, je peux te poser une question, me demanda Edward.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

-Je n'ai donc pas le droit de venir voir ma famille, lui répondis-je, et puis désolée de te le dire, mais cela ne te regarde pas ! Excusez-moi, mais je préfère attendre un peu avant d'en parler, c'est compliqué.

_Mais quel toupet, cet Edward ! Tout ça car sa sœur chérie n'est plus célibataire… _

Edward pris un air suspicieux en essayant, j'en suis certaine de lire dans mes pensée, pendant qu'Esmée me prenait dans ses bras, je me mis à chanter '_I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes, baby I was born this way'_

Disons qu'Edward à horreur de Lady Gaga, et qu'il ne restera pas longtemps dans ma tête.

-Bien sûr que oui, ma chérie, prends ton temps, nous sommes si contents de ton retour, me redit-elle en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Bon, dit Alice, allons faire du shopping !

-Oh non, on y est allés, il y a à peine deux jours, s'exclama Bella, paniquée à cette idée.

-Je sais, soupira Alice, mais Rosalie est de retour, on doit fêter ça !

-En faisant du shopping, dit Bella d'un air exubéré.

-Oui ! Sautilla encore plus Alice, donc vas préparer la voiture, on y va tout de suite ! Esmée, tu viens avec nous ?

-Pourquoi pas !

-C'est parfait, une sortie entre filles ! Ça faisait longtemps, dit Alice toujours en sautillant.

_C'est une vraie pile électrique, ma parole_

-Ashley, vient ? Demandai-je.

-Euh, je ne lui ai pas demandé, me répondit-elle. Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

- Pas du tout !

-Super, je l'appelle !

Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro d'Ashley, cela sonna plusieurs fois ce qui l'énerva, mais quelqu'un finit par décrocher.

-QUOI ! Entendis-je gronder à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ashley, pas la peine de crier !

- Que veux-tu Alice, je suis très occupée en ce moment !

-Je me demande à quoi, fit Alice, bon, mets Emmett au placard, on sort !

-Désolée mais…..

-Non, dépêches-toi on t'attend et c'est un ordre !

-Et si je refuse, dit Ashley.

-Ok, alors je dirai à Edward, ce qu'Emmett et toi avaient fait dans sa Volvo !

-Quoi ? demanda Edward qui aurait eu un palpitant au cœur, s'il avait été encore humain.

-Tu as peut-être rendu ce souvenir invisible, mais je m'en souviens ! Dit Alice avec un air sournois.

-J'arrive tout de suite !

Ashley raccrocha et Alice satisfaite partie chercher son sac, suivi par Edward, qui lui essayait de la presser, en lui demandant ce qui s'était passé dans sa voiture. Je me suis retournée et vis Jasper qui me fixait.

_Cela ne va pas être facile…_

**POV Ashley**

Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller faire du shopping. Voulant continuer, ce qu'Emmett et moi étions entrain de faire …. En plus, j'étais sûre que cette chère Rosalie nous accompagnerait. Mes doutes se confirmèrent lorsque, j'arrivais à la villa et la vit dans la voiture.

_Super, ça va être terrible!_

-Salut, vous deux !

-Nous sommes allés faire du shopping, il y a deux jours, soupirai-je.

-Ah non, gronda Alice en fronçant les sourcils, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Bella n'arrête pas de le répéter.

- Vous ne sortez qu'entre filles, supposa Emmett.

-Oui, excepté Nessie qui reste avec vous, et son cabot de Jacob, lui répondit-elle en papillonnant.

-Ok, passez une bonne journée alors !

Alice partie rejoindre les autres dans la voiture, apparemment, c'est Esmée qui allait conduire et Rosalie était assise sur le siège passager, et nous observer.

-On se voit ce soir, me dit Emmett, en partant pour entrer dans la villa. Je le retiens et je l'embrassais passionnément. Habituellement, je n'aimais pas les marques d'affection en public, mais là, je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient. J'entendais un raclement de gorge et vis qu'Edward sortait de la maison pour nous rejoindre. Je me détachais d'Emmett, en me sentant satisfaite et rassurée. Wow ! Que mon mec est hot et en plus c'est le mien !

-Vous savez qu'il y a des enfants qui vivent ici, nous informa-t-il sur un ton paternel.

-Ha ! Désolée d'avoir abimée tes petits yeux innocents, mon petit Ed chéri, plaisantai-je.

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon j'y vais ! A ce soir !

-Tu n'embrasses pas ton frère ?

-Hum, désolée mais tu ne mérites pas de câlins, le taquinai-je.

J'ouvrais la portière et pénétrais dans la voiture. Le trajet, fut pour moi pénible et long. Alice avait insisté pour que nous allions jusqu'à Seattle, deux heures de route… Aucuns mots ne sortirent de mes lèvres, tout comme Rosalie, je me contentais d'écouter Alice qui parlait chiffon avec Esmée. Arrivée à destination, Alice nous entraina dans un magasin de chaussures. J'adore faire les boutiques ! Voilà, un des nombreux points en communs avec Alice, mais pour une obscure raison, cette sortie ne me plaisait guère ou plutôt, la présence de Rosalie me gênait ce qui la rendait éreintante.

_Je suis persuadée qu'elle prépare quelque chose... Mais bon en attendant de le découvrir, je ferai mieux de faire bonne figure et de m'amuser, de jouer son jeu, car je n'avais pas encore toutes les cartes en mains._

OooOooO

Nous passâmes toute la matinée dans ce magasin de chaussures, Alice n'arrivait pas à se décider sur telles ou telles paires. Finalement, elle les prit toutes ! Puis, elle nous traina dans un magasin de lingerie.

-Bon, allez les filles, choisissez toutes quelques choses qui plairont aux garçons, gloussa-t-elle.

Nous partîmes chacune de notre côté, sauf Rosalie qui suivie Alice.

_Bon voyons, que prendre pour ce soir ? _

Je n'arrivais pas à me décider quand je sentie Rosalie arrivait.

_Oh non ! Elle ne va pas faire ce que je pense !_

-Alors tu trouves ton bonheur Evangeline ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- S'il te plaît, pourrais-tu m'appeler Ashley comme tout le monde, lui répondis-je d'un ton amer. J'ai horreur lorsqu'on m'appelle Evangeline !

Une horreur que beaucoup ne comprenait pas. C'est un nom trop ancien et ne me sied pas du tout.

-C'est d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.

_Elle sourit, mais c'est le monde à l'envers ! Une araignée sourit toujours lorsqu'elle referme son piège sur sa proie !_

-Tu sais Emmett adore les sous- vêtements avec de la dentelle et aussi ceux à motif léopard, ajouta-t-elle.

-Je rêve ou tu viens de…..m'aider ? Déclarai-je l'air ébahie.

-Oui, pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle. Euh, je crois que nous ferions mieux de discuter, je t'attends dehors ?

Je réfléchis un instant et finis par accepter, autant crever l'aspect, le plus rapidement possible.

-Super ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

_C'est officiel, je rêve ! Depuis quand elle me sourit celle-là ?_

Je finis par choisir de la lingerie fine (de couleur rouge ! L'une des couleurs préférées d'Emmett ! ) Et sortis du magasin pour rejoindre Rosalie.

-Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je

-Simplement discuter, répondit-elle accolé à la poche jaune canarie de notre lutine préférée.

-Discuter ? Répétai-je.

-Oui, cela à l'air de t'étonner.

-D'accord, je nage en plein délire, rigolai-je. Premièrement, je ne t'aime pas ! Deuxièmement, je sors avec ton ex et troisièmement tu te comportes de manière étrange, tu es…sympa ?

-C'est vrai, je te dois des explications, dit-elle. Ashley, je me suis rendue compte, que j'ai été une vrai garce avec toi et je veux me faire pardonner.

- Excuse-moi ?

_Rosalie Hale veut se faire pardonner ?_

-Oui, reprit-elle, Emmett et toi, formez un couple magnifique et je vous souhaite vraiment tout le bonheur que vous méritez. Lorsque, je suis arrivée à la fête, hier soir, j'ai pensé qu'il était encore célibataire et j'avoue avoir encore des sentiments pour lui à l'heure actuelle, mais étant donné, que vous êtes ensemble, je suis heureuse pour vous !

-Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ! M'exclamai-je.

-Pas du tout, affirma-t-elle, je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait et j'aimerai qu'on reprenne tout à zéro et qu'enfin l'on devienne toutes les deux, de véritables sœurs. Tu ne me crois peut-être pas mais, j'ai changé.

- De vraies sœurs, répétai-je, ok, je crois que je vais y réfléchir !

-Super ! Dit-elle en souriant encore une fois.

_Elle est sérieuse là. Mon dieu, je ne sais pas où elle était pendant ces derniers mois, mais là, je n'en reviens pas ! Un lavage de cerveau, une amnésie passagère… _

-Je vais rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur, décida-t-elle.

Elle entra dans la boutique alors qu'Alice en sortait et vint à ma rencontre.

-Tu as entendu, lui dis-je.

J'utilisais mon pouvoir pour que les oreilles indiscrètes ne nous entendent pas.

Alice hocha la tête.

-Tu penses qu'elle est sincère, lui demandai-je.

-Oui, je crois vraiment qu'elle a changé.

-Alice, on parle de Rosalie Hale ! Je te le rappelle une blonde imbue d'elle-même avec des grilles digne d'une tigresse, on ne s'est jamais supporté et là, elle veut qu'on devienne sœurs !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, soupira-t-elle, je lui fais confiance moi.

-Ce n'est pas mon cas, marmonnai-je, quand c'est trop beau, cela cache toujours quelque chose.

- Ben alors crois-moi ! Allez Ashley, les gens changent, tu sais ! Tout le monde a le droit au bénéfice du doute, d'une seconde chance !

-Bien, repris-je, je veux bien essayer !

-Super ! Maintenant viens avec moi à l'intérieur, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de sexy pour toi ! Chuchota-t-elle.

-J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut, lui dis-je en montrant mes sac.

-Et alors ! Tu connais Emmett, il va tout déchirer, rétorqua-t-elle, tu en as besoin de plusieurs !

-D'accord ! Je te rejoins à l'intérieur !

Elle partit donc à l'intérieur retrouver Esmée et Bella ainsi que Miss nouvelle personnalité. Je me mis à gamberger…

_Devrai-je la croire ? Je n'en sais rien ! Rosalie et moi, sœurs ? C'est le monde à l'envers encore une fois ! Une blague du sort ! Mais bon, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, Emmett m'aime et c'est ça le plus important. Peu importe, qu'elle soit sincère ou pas, rien ne perturbera notre couple._

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong>Un petit conseil, méfiez-vous des apparences. Rosalie reste Rosalie…

Alors vous en pensez quoi des intentions de Rosalie…..reviews ?


	17. Chapitre 16

****Elenavd : merci pour ta reviews, ça fait toujours du bien d'avoir des encouragements !

Nanou973: Merciiiiiiiiiiiii ! ;)

Gravie : Merci bcq ! :)

Merci a Sylberia pour cette superbe correction !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

**POV Ashley**

-Echec et mat ! J'ai gagné, fit Edward, un regard fier dans ses yeux.

-C'est pas possible, marmonnai-je, incrédule et désespérée.

-Si tu passais moins de temps en compagnie d'Emmett, peut-être que tu arriverais à me battre ! Rigola-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui tirait la langue.

-Un jour, tu verras, tu t'en mordras les doigts ! Murmurai-je, même si l'espoir fait vivre, vue son super don…

Nous étions tous à la villa, et cela faisait plusieurs parties que j'essayais de gagner mais c'était peine perdue, vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de gagner ou plutôt de tricher.

-Bon, si on jouait à un autre jeu, décidai-je en me levant.

-Je ne sais pas, si cela en vaut la peine, soupira-t-il, je risque une fois de plus de remporter la partie dit-il d'un air suffisant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu prétentieux, affirmai-je, tu sais quoi, tu mérites la fessée !

J'allais vers lui et je lui donnais une tape sur la tête, il me souleva et me posa sur le canapé et s'assit sur moi.

-Tu appelles ça une fessée ! Rétorqua-t-il, en commençant à me chatouiller, chose que je détestais, ah ! On fait moins la maline.

-Arrête Edward ! Criai-je en me retenant de rire.

Renesmée assise sur le fauteuil d'à coté éclata de rire. Le reste de la famille déboula dans la pièce pour assister au spectacle, de mon humiliation de guillis.

-Emmett, amour, aides-moi !

Edward lui lança un regard noir.

-Euh, dit mon homme, en se grattant la tête, tu te débrouilles très bien ma chérie !

_Lâcheur !_

-Bon, reprit Ed, j'arrête à une seule condition que tu répètes après moi, que jamais tu ne gagneras à n'importe quel jeux lorsque qu'Edward, ton frère bien aimé sera ton adversaire.

-Jamais ! Hurlai-je en riant sous ses assauts.

-Tu es sûre ? Me demanda-t-il en redoublant ses chatouilles.

Edward sur moi entrain de me chatouiller, cela ne devait pas être beau à voir à en juger la manière dont ma famille riait. Finalement, je me résignais et répétais ce qu'Edward voulait. Je crachais ces mots avec tout le dédain que je ressentais pour ma demi-portion de jumeau…

-Ah ! Ok ! Je ne gagnerai aucun jeu dans lequel, mon frère bien aimé sera mon adversaire ! Satisfait ?

Il finit par arrêter et se leva.

-Ce n'était pas si dur que ça, rigola-t-il.

Pathétique, j'étais battue par des chatouilles faites par un morveux.

-Parles pour toi, dis-je en prenant l'air en colère.

Rosalie, avait assisté à la scène de notre jeu, et j'aperçus une moue dégoûtée sur son visage. Mais voyant que je l'observais, elle effaça cette moue et reprit un sourire de facette et se dirigea vers Renesmée un verre à la main. Tout en parlant avec nous, elle fit mine de verser malencontreusement, le contenue de son verre qui atterrit sur moi.

-Mon dieu, Ashley, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver, mais vous voir tous les deux si complices, ça m'a émue et j'ai….désolée.

_Dis plutôt que tu l'as fais exprès, espèce de ****, en plus le top préféré d'Emmett, qui le rendait tout fou. _

-C'est pas grave, dis-je en essayant de sourire, je vais aller me changer.

-Comme, je suis idiote, pleura-t-elle, je ne voulais pas, je te l'assure !

-C'est pas grave, répétai-je, je vais mettre d'autres vêtements.

-Prends-les dans mon dressing, me dit Alice, ça t'éviteras d'aller jusqu'à chez toi.

J'allais me changer, et quand, j'eu finis, je retournais dans le salon, où ma famille discutait agréablement en compagnie de cette chère Rosalie qui s'empressa de s'excuser une nouvelle fois.

-Oh ! Ashley, excuse-moi une nouvelle fois, je suis tellement désolée !

_Hypocrite !_

-Ne t'en fais pas, excuses aspectées ! Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.

_Mais oui, surtout à un vampire douté de capacités exceptionnelles !_

Elle sourit.

-En tout cas, ça fait du bien de vous voir vous amusez ensemble ! S'exclama-t-elle, et de savoir que même étant marié avec Bella, Edward ne t'oublie pas.

_Aie, elle touche un point sensible là ! Elle le fait exprès ! Depuis plus d'une semaine qu'elle était revenue, Mademoiselle Blondie, double facette essaye de nous faire croire qu'elle a ''changé''. Pff, laissez-moi rire. Malheureusement, j'ai bien l'impression que je suis là seule à me méfier d'elle, éblouie par son hypocrisie._

-Pourquoi, j'oublierai ma sœur, gronda presque Edward, une envie de meurtre dans son regard.

_Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, Fonce frérot, je te seconde !_

-Je ne sais pas, je disais ça comme ça, se justifia-t-elle.

-Mais c'est vrai, affirma Carlisle, cela fait du bien de vous voir vous amuser, redevenir complice. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu rire de la sorte Ashley.

-C'est sûrement parce que notre famille est de nouveau réunie, supposa Esmée.

_Désolée Esmée, mais après avoir reçu un verre de jus d'orange, en pleine figure, je n'y crois pas !_

Alice se mit à taper dans ses mains et me sauta dans les bras. Cela, eu le don de détourner et de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ashley, Ashley ! Chanta-t-elle en me serrant de plus en plus.

-Alice, tu vas m'écraser !

_Mais, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive encore à ma pile électrique ! Heureusement qu'elle est là et son optimisme me redonne toujours le moral !_

-Alice, gronda Emmett, fait attention ! Il me prit la main et m'arracha de ses bras.

-Emmett, soupira-t-elle, j'ai bien le droit d'enlacer ma sœur quand même !

-Oui, mais pas pour l'étouffer, la prochaine fois, fait plus attention, la prévient-il.

_Je ne suis plus une fragile humaine, quand même ! Quand, je pense que lorsqu'Ed me martyrisait sur le canapé, il n'a rien fait ! Mais quand c'est Alice…..Les hommes !_

Alice me fit un clin d'œil et mima le mot vision.

_Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu encore !_

Je lui souris inquiète. Puis, la clique de Jacob (Seth, Quil et Embry) apparut et cette odeur de chien mouillé avec.

-Salut tout le monde ! Dit Seth suivit des autres ! Alors Jacob, c'est bon ?

-Ah oui, lui répondit l'alpha, dites ? Ça ne vous dérange pas si Nessie vient avec nous à la plage, les autres membres de la meute seront là.

-Te laisser seule avec ma fille ! S'exclama Edward.

_Un vrai petit papa de garde !_

-Les autres membres de la meute seront là, rétorqua Jacob vu l'incompréhension d'Edward due à son grand âge … et puis Emmett, Alice ou Ashley peuvent venir !

-Tu en es sûre Jacob ? Demanda Carlisle, je ne veux pas qu'il est de problèmes avec le traité ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Carlisle, le rassura-t-il avec un sourire éclatant, je suis l'alpha maintenant, donc il n'y aucun soucis de ce coté là.

-Pourquoi pas, dis-je, tu viens avec nous Emmett ?

-Désolé, me répondit-il, avec Jasper, Ed, et Carlisle nous avons prévu une chasse !

-Dommage, soupirai-je tristement, et quelqu'un d'autre veut y aller ?

-Rosalie, Esmée et moi, nous allons acheter des meubles, me répondit Alice.

En effet, l'ancienne maison qu'avait construit Esmée, pour Rosalie et Emmett, allait être remise à neuf et les filles voulaient changer la déco.

-Ce qui nous reste, Bella ! Dit Jacob l'air satisfait.

-Ok, fit celle-ci, allons-y !

J'allais me changer une nouvelle fois car Alice trouvait que les vêtements que je portais n'était pas 'adapté' pour la plage ! Tout le monde partit donc vaquer à leurs occupations. Edward râla toute de même un peu, car il n'aimait pas le fait qu'on parte sans lui et de plus avec Jacob. Avant de s'en aller pour la Push, je n'oubliais pas d'embrasser mon Emmett langoureusement et cela sous les yeux de Rosalie.

_Elle a quand même renversé son verre de jus tout collant sur moi ! _

OooOooO

Renesmée était tellement excitée à l'idée d'aller à la plage que cela en devient contagieux. Cela me fit plaisir de la voir ainsi, si heureuse que je me mis à sourire aussi, en vue de cette sortie. Malgré la bataille avec les Volturi, qui était loin à présent, et le retour de la Mante Religieuse, ma petite nièce adorée grandissait sereinement et en toute sécurité. Le plus dur pour moi, fut de tenir une conversation avec Bella, heureusement que Jacob était là.

-Et si on jouer au foot, les mecs, proposa Paul ?

La meute partit donc faire une partie. Bella, Jacob, moi ainsi que Renesmée, et Seth avions décidé de marcher le long de la plage. Ma nièce voulant s'approcher de la mer, Bella et Seth l'amenèrent se tremper les pieds dans l'eau, ce qui me laissa ''seule'' en quelque sorte, avec Jacob.

-Dis moi, Bella nous entends d'ici ? me demanda-t-il.

-J'utilise mon pouvoir là, lui répondis-je.

-Super, on peut alors parler de Blondie, dit-il.

-Tu veux parler de Miss nouvelle Personnalité.

Il pouffa à l'entente de ce surnom.

-Tu y crois, toi à sa nouvelle lubie de sainte ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pas du tout, une garce reste une garce, pardonne-moi ma vulgarité.

-T'inquiète pas, rigola-t-il, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle mijote quelque chose de pas nette.

-C'est sûrement le cas, répondis-je pensante.

-Et tu n'as pas peur, qu'elle veuille se remettre avec Emmett.

-Non, pas après ce qu'elle lui a dit, je peux t'assurer que mon Emmett ne retournera jamais avec elle.

-En n'es-tu sûre?

-J'ai toujours raison, mon petit Jacob, toujours et une totale confiance en nos sentiments.

-Une chose est sûre, je me méfie d'elle. Elle est venue me voir, il y a quelques jours pour se faire pardonner.

-A toi aussi, elle t'a fait le coup ! M'exclamai-je mais sans surprise, vu le numéro actuel auquel elle joue.

-Oui, de m'avoir traité de cabot le jour de l'anniversaire de Nessie, et pour les méchancetés qu'elle m'a dites. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prépare, mais en tout cas elle ne m'aura pas, moi.

-Je suis contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à trouver ça louche!

Nous continuâmes à discuter un petit moment et Bella finit par se joindre à nous, Renesmée quant à elle, jouait avec Seth à construire un château de sable.

-De quoi vous parliez tous les deux, nous demanda Bella.

-De rien, lui répondit Jacob.

-Pourtant, vous aviez l'air de bien discuter ? Constata-t-elle.

Jacob et moi échangions un regard puis je répondis à Bella.

-On parlé du fait que Rosalie nous ment à tous.

-Tu plaisantes, rigola ma belle sœur.

-Non.

-Rosalie a changé ! S'écria-t-elle, pourquoi c'est si dur pour vous de l'admettre ! Bon sang !

-T'énerve pas Bella, dit Jacob en tentant de la calmer.

-Bella ouvre les yeux, tu ne penses quand même pas qu'elle n'a pas fait exprès de renverser son verre sur moi !

-Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite, me dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

-Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves et oui je suis hypocrite et alors !

-Tu as peur qu'elle te vole Emmett, c'est ça ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Pas du tout ! Rétorquai-je. Emmett m'aime et il ne retournera pas avec elle, c'est compris et s'il te plait arrête de me crier dessus.

-Je crie si je veux ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Mais, où est donc passée la fragile petite humaine, rétorquai-je avec humour, maintenant que tu es vampire, tu te crois tout permis. Désolée, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu te tapes mon frère, que cela de donne le droit de me hurler dessus.

Elle essaya de me gifler mais je retins sa main.

-Les filles, calmez-vous ! S'exclama Jacob affolé, Nessie est juste là, vous n'allez pas vous battre devant elle !

-Je suis parfaitement calme, répondis-je souriante, et heureusement que j'utilise mon pouvoir pour que Renesmée n'entende pas sa mère crier !

Bella ne dit rien et partit chercher sa fille et s'en allèrent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais sûre que les disputes et les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

OooOooO

**POV Rosalie**

Bella m'avait appelé et voulait qu'on discute. Je quittais donc Esmée et Alice et j'allais la rejoindre au cottage. Arriver là-bas, Bella ressemblait à une lionne en cage, en faisant les cents pas.

-Que se passe t-il ? Lui demandai-je, c'est Nessie ?

-Non, elle s'est endormie. Rosalie, tout ce que tu as dit à propos de ton changement, c'est vrai ?

-Oui, Bella, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Dis-moi la vérité ? Puis-je encore avoir confiance en toi ?

-Oui, répétai-je, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive enfin ?

-C'est que, Rose, j'ai bien peur qu'Ashley, se méfie de toi !

-Pourquoi, c'est si difficile de croire que j'ai changé !

-Je te crois, m'affirma-t-elle, et je ferai tout ce qui est en moi pouvoir pour t'aider.

-Merci, dis-je, en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Je peux te poser une autre question ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr.

-Que ressens-tu envers Emmett ?

- Bella, puisque c'est toi, j'avoue, oui je l'aime toujours !

-Oh Rose !

-Bella, imagines- toi, si tu étais partie et qu'à ton retour, tu retrouvais Edward dans les bras de Tanya !

Elle finit une grimace et se tendit.

-Et bien ne t'inquiètes pas, me dit-elle d'un ton résolut, je vais t'aider à le récupérer.

OooOooO

Je pris la clé dans mon sac et ouvrit la chambre d'hôtel.

-Ma Rose vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Vladimir en souriant de plus belle. J'ai fait comme vous me l'aviez dit, je ne suis pas sorti de la chambre et je n'ai tué personne !

-C'est bien, marmonnai-je, en m'écroulant sur le lit, épuisée.

-Alors, comment c'est passé votre journée chez les Cullen, aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ennuyante, comme toujours !

-Vous m'en voyez désolé !

-Dis-moi, tu es bien sûr que ton satané pouvoir de confusion fonctionne ? Dis-je d'un ton plein de dégouté pour cette chose assit sur un fauteuil en face de moi.

-Sûr et certain ! Ma Rose !

-Très bien, il ne faut surtout pas qu'Edward découvre tout imbécile ! C'est notre secret, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je le sais ma Rose des bois.

-Et puis les choses pourraient aller plus vite que prévu, dis-je souriante.

-Ah oui et comment ? Me demanda-t-il.

-J'ai Bella de mon côté, maintenant et elle est très facile à manipuler ! Rigolai-je, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

-Ma Rose, êtes-vous sûre que vous voulez faire cela avant ce que nous avions prévu ?

-Oui, sombre crétin, criai-je, il faut que je te le répète combien de fois !

-Désolé, je ne suis qu'un idiot, mais fou d'amour ma Rose, dit-il en prenant ma main avec un sourire mielleux.

-Mais, oui, lâches- moi ! M'énervai-je révulsée par ce fugace contact. Je ferai ce qu'il faut mais avant tout, je dois récupérer Emmett !

…..

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>Alors que pensez-vous de Rosalie, maintenant ?

Il n'y aura pas de chapitre avant 1 ou 2 semaines maxi ! Désolée, mais je n'aurai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?

Ah ! Et à ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas, Vladimir est un vampire roumain qui était venu aider les Cullen lors de la bataille contre les Volturi dans Révélation. Il était accompagné à ce moment là par un autre vampire Stefan. Dans ma fic, il possède un pouvoir : la confusion. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce qu'il fait là, si c'est un amant ou un pion de Rosalie, vous le découvrirez dans les prochains chapitres, ses intentions ainsi que celles de Rose, si vous n'avez pas déjà une petite idée ) .

Bisous !


	18. Chapitre 17

Meli : merci ) , tu le découvriras bientôt….des le prochain chapitre…..

Grazie : merci )

Merci à Sylberia pour sa correction

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

**POV Edward**

J'avais laissé ma fille, ma femme et ma sœur en compagnie de Jacob. Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que j'avais eu tord de ne pas être allé avec eux. Ma relation avec Jacob s'était améliorée, mais quand même, Nessie était encore si petite que je me méfiais toujours. C'est avec ce pressentiment collé à la peau, je partis donc à la chasse avec mes frères et Carlisle. Après avoir finit notre ''dégustation '' (de plumas et d'ours, mon pêché mignon ainsi qu'à Emmett), nous fîmes une halte dans une clairière pour bavarder un peu. Malheureusement la conversation s'orienta sur un sujet pour le moins épineux.

-Hé les gars, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons parlé de ça, s'excita Emmett.

-Quoi, tu veux parler de nos occupations nocturnes…, lança Jasper, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Et de quoi d'autre mon cher, Jazz, rigola Emmett en essayant de prendre l'air sérieux.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Alors, commença Emmett, la nuit dernière Ashley a mis une de ces petites tenues à brettelle si sexy qui lui fait une poitrine à se damner …..

-Emmett, criai-je, la ferme !

-Ben quoi, s'étonna-t-il, fait pas ton petit innocent, on sait ce que vous faites, toi et Bella.

-Je te signale, que toi, tu parles de ma sœur ! Imbécile !

-Bella, aussi est ma sœur, rétorqua-t-il, et ça ne me gêne pas.

-C'est pas pareil ! Grondai-je.

-Je crois, fit Carlisle mal à l'aise, que je vais vous laisser discuter entre frères.

Notre père partit à toute vitesse, ne voulant pas en savoir trop sur la vie sexuelle d'Emmett, Ashley ou d'aucun de ses enfants.

-Aller mon beauf relax !

-Ne m'appelles pas beau frère, m'exclamai-je.

- Ne prêtons pas attention à lui, soupira-Jazz.

Quelle horreur, le pire c'était les pensées perverses qu'il avait envers Ashley, ma petite et innocente sœur. Plus si innocente que ça, d'après les pensées de mon cher beau frère. Comment avais-je pu accepter de le laisser se mettre avec elle !

-Je disais, continua-t-il, la nuit dernière, la tenue de ma Ash, ne m'a pas résisté très longtemps…

_Il est vraiment obligé de se remémorer la scène ! Je crois que dans ces moments-là, je rêve de me crever les yeux ou de perdre mon don….. Je vais vomir…._

-C'est à ça que vous parlez lorsque vous allez chasser ! Cria une voix familière derrière nous.

_Ashley ? Elle est déjà de retour de la Push ?_

-Mon amour, que fais-tu là ? Demanda Emmett visiblement gêné.

-Je suis venue parler à Edward, lui répondit-elle anxieuse, mais, il me semble que je vous dérange en pleine conversation importante !

-Pas du tout ! M'empressais-je de dire !

-Super ! S'exclama-t-elle, donc Emmett, Jasper, ça ne vous dérange pas de nous laisser seuls ?

-Non, fit Jasper, on retourne à la villa.

-On retourna à la villa, répéta Emmett penaud, les yeux vers le sol.

Ils commencèrent à partir, quand Emmett se retourna et chuchota à l'oreille d'Ashley :

-Euh, j'ai gardé la tenue…elle est en petit morceau mais….quand tu auras fini de discuter nous pourrions…..

-Dégages, lui cria Ashley en lui donnant un coup de pied aux fesses.

_Que je l'aime ma sœur !_

Il finit par partir mais nous l'entendîmes crier au loin.

-Je t'aime ma chérie !

Ashley secoua la tête tout en prenant un air désespérée, et enfin nous fûmes seuls.

-Bon, passons, dit-elle, il faut que je te dise un truc.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je, il s'est passé quelque chose à la Push ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je n'aurai pas du vous laisser y allez avec Jacob ! Ajoutai-je.

- Euh, figure-toi, que cela concerne Bella et moi. Je préfère te le dire moi-même au lieu que tu l'apprennes de la bouche de ta…Femme.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et me montra ce qui s'était passé.

Je ne dis rien pendant plusieurs secondes, Ashley quant à elle me fixait.

-Alors ? On ne va pas y passer l'éternité ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Je sentis tous mes muscles se crisper sous l'effet de la colère qui m'envahissait.

-Ashley, je veux que tu ailles t'excuser immédiatement !

Ma sœur pris un air bouche bée, ne comprenant sûrement pas le fait que je lui demande d'aller s'excuser auprès de mon épouse.

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle me bloque l'accès à ses pensées !_

-Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ? Dit-elle sarcastique.

- Comment as-tu pu parler de cette façon à ma femme, m'énervai-je.

-Désolée, mais c'est elle qui m'a hurlé dessus ! Et je le répète, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle couche avec toi, que cela lui donne un droit sur moi.

-Je n'aime pas du tout la manière dont tu lui as parlé ! Va t'excuser !

-Hors de question, c'est elle qui est en tort, pas moi ! Et puis elle a essayé de me gifler !

-C'est de ta faute si tu ne lui avais par parlé sur ce ton, elle ne t'aurait rien fait.

-Pourquoi, tu la défends ? C'est elle qui s'est énervée, je n'ai fait que me défendre !

-C'est ma femme !

-Et moi je suis ta sœur ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

Silence. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que nous parlions, nous continuèrent de nous dévisager, j'avais l'impression que si elle n'était pas un vampire, ma sœur fondrait en larmes.

-Mais apparemment, dit-elle, cela n'a pas d'importance.

- Arrêtes ! Bella est ma femme, et toi ma sœur…

-Oui c'est ta femme et alors, dit-elle en me coupant la parole, tu vas lui dire de s'excuser ?

-Elle voulait seulement défendre Rosalie, soufflai-je.

-J'y crois pas, finit-t-elle par pleurer des larmes de….sang.

_Incroyable ! J'avais toujours cru cela impossible pour les vampires._

-Je n'en reviens pas ! S'écria-t-elle, je sure que si cela aurait été moi qui avais voulu la gifler, tu m'aurais renié !

-Ashley, stop, soupirai-je excédé, je ne te le dirai qu'une seule fois pour toute, va lui présenter des excuses !

-Et moi, je ne le dirai une fois aussi, Va te faire voir !

_Je te déteste ! _Pensa-t-elle en partant.

C'est la première fois que ma sœur et moi avions une dispute si violente. Et c'est la première fois également, qu'elle me haïssait.

OOooOO

**POV Ashley**

Je courais. Depuis des heures à présent, inconsciente de l'endroit où j'allais. Je ressentais plusieurs émotions en même temps : la colère, de l'indignation mais le pire fut, cette tristesse qui me submergeait. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'essuyer ces larmes mais cela ne faisait que les faire couler davantage.

_Pourquoi prend-il sa défense ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal pourtant !_

Je finis par m'asseoir, la forêt était sombre, la nuit venait à peine de tomber. Mon portable n'arrêtais pas de sonner depuis plus d'une heure, je le sortis de ma poche et vis que tous les appels provenaient d'Emmett et pas d'Edward. Il n'allait donc plus m'adresser la parole. J'en étais sûre, pas temps que je n'irai pas voir Bella.

_Hors de question !_

Je lançais mon portable qui heurta un arbre et manqua de le faire tomber. Je m'allonger dans l'herbe. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir m'endormir et tout oublier pendant une nuit. Au lieu de ça, un souvenir me revint….

**Flash Back**

_**1918**_

Je fixais les yeux d'un rouge sang que me reflétait le miroir. Autrefois d'un vert émeraude, ces yeux à présent n'exprimaient que le dégout de soi. Cette fille à la peau blanche parfaite, aux cheveux noirs, d'une beauté splendide figée à jamais, à travers le temps. Son être avait perdu toutes traces d'humanité. A présent, elle n'était qu'un monstre.

-Ne pense pas à ça ! S'exclama mon frère.

Edward, mon jumeau. Identique, à part nos cheveux (les siens étaient couleur bronze) s'indigna. Au delà de notre apparence physique, notre personnalité différait complètement. Parfois, je pensais que nous n'étions pas vraiment jumeau, lui si calme, attentionné, protecteur alors que moi j'avais un fort caractère, j'étais égoïste et même prétentieuse. Malgré cela, je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un monde où il n'existait pas.

-Tu n'es en aucun cas un monstre, m'assura-t-il.

Affligé, je baissais mes yeux couleurs sang.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je l'interrogeais d'un regard perdu, ne comprenant pas le cheminement de ses pensées.

-Pourquoi, répéta-t-il, as-tu demandé à Carlisle de te transformer, alors que tu n'était point souffrante.

_Toute notre famille a disparu, je ne voulais pas te perdre toi aussi,_ pensai-je. _Je ne peux en aucun cas te laisser tout seul devenir un vampire. Comment aurai-je pu continuer à vivre sans mon frère, sans ta présence à mes côtés. Sans l'homme qui importe le plus dans ma vie. _

Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Promets-moi une chose, lui dis-je.

- Tout ceux qui t'importe.

_On restera ensemble pour toujours ?_

-Oui, me promit-il.

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

-Pour l'éternité, ajouta-t-il, je ne laisserai rien n'y personne nous séparer. Je te protégerais et nous resterons ensemble à jamais, ma petite sœur…

**Fin du flash back**

Ce souvenir était celui que je chérissais le plus au monde. C'est partir de ce moment que lui et moi sommes devenus inséparables. Nous l'étions avant, mais pas autant, je dirais. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était le fait que nous ayons le même sang qui nous rendait si proches mais j'avais fini par changer d'avis. Pour moi, le sang n'était qu'un simple détail, Ed et moi sommes ou plutôt étions si proches car nous avions vécu, et avions traversé ensemble notre vie d'humains mais aussi d'immortels. Nous sommes devenus vampires, nous avons appris contrôler notre soif ensemble, mais le plus important et que nous avons grandi ensemble. Il était la personne sur cette terre que je connaissais le mieux.

_Quand on aime une personne comme je l'aime, c'est comme si elle faisait partie de vous._

Edward est une part de moi. Et je crois bien que j'ai du mal à m'en détacher. Notre grand-mère nous disait toujours qu'un jour il faudrait que nous nous séparions. Ce qui est le cas pour la plupart des jumeaux d'ailleurs. Et je crois bien que ce jour est arrivé.

Je me relevais et séchait mes larmes.

-Bella ! Tu peux toujours attendre mais je ne viendrai en aucun cas m'excuser auprès de toi ! Tant pis si Edward m'en veut !

_Et voila que je parle toute seule maintenant ! La vieillesse, le grand âge sans doute !_

Peu importe à quel point cette dispute me touchait, je me rendais enfin compte qu'Edward avait sa famille. Il n'avait plus besoin de moi. Les siècles changent, il était marié avec une adorable petite fille maintenant et moi je devais me concentrer sur mon couple. Je crois que si j'avais du mal à accepter Bella, c'est parce que pour moi, Edward m'appartenait, hors il n'était que mon frère tout comme Jasper.

_Il est temps que je m'éloigne de lui. Et que j'arrête d'être si sentimentale !_

-Ashley ! Entendis-je crier.

_Emmett ?_

Quelques secondes après il apparut devant moi.

-Mon amour, murmura-t-il.

Je me jetais dans ses bras et le serrais fort contre mon cœur.

-Edward m'a dit que vous vous êtes disputés, que s'est-il passé ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Rien, cela n'a plus d'importance, déclarai-je.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien.

-C'est du sang sur ton visage ? S'enquit-il, effrayé.

Je rigolais.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Mon amour, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe !

_Mon non plus d'ailleurs._

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Lui demandai-je omettant de répondre à sa question.

-Quand notre Edie international m'a raconté ceux qui c'était passé, je me suis inquiété, je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels, et Alice a eu une vision…

_Avec toute cette histoire, j'ai du oublier de rendre mon esprit invisible ce qui fait qu'Alice à pu savoir où je me trouvais !_

-Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé? Edward était furax ! Tu as raté ça ! J'ai même cru voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. C'était à mourir de rire ! Rigola-t-il. Ma chérie, ça va ?

-Non, mais maintenant que tu es là…, lui assurai-je, mon amour je…

_T'aime._

Je baissais la tête.

_Allez crache le morceau ma vielle ! Tu peux le faire …_

-Ashley ?

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.

-Je suis là pour toi, pour toujours, souffla-t-il. Cela sonnait comme une promesse d'amour éternelle.

_Emmett, tu ne sais pas à quel point, je t'aime pourtant je n'ai pas encore le courage de te l'avouer. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser par la force de mon amour pour lui. _

Quelle journée ! D'abord, je me fais ratatiner au échec, miss ''je veux me faire pardonner'' me balance un verre en plein figure. Ensuite, Jacob et moi discutons et pour une fois je ne lui lance pas ''Tu sais parler, moi qui pensais que tu ne savais que dire wouaf, wouaf ''. Puis, il y a eu cette dispute avec ma ''belle sœur'' et celle avec Edward.

_Heureusement qu'Emmett est là !_

Je souris, bien décider à ne plus me soucier de tout cela.

-Mon chéri, tu as gardé la tenue que je portais la nuit dernière ?

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Concernant le prochain, j'essayerai de le posté dans la semaine mais je ne sais pas du tout….Je suis vraiment surchargé en ce moment ! En tout cas si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !<p>

Bisous ! Et bonne semaine !


	19. Chapitre 18

****Grazie : merci :)

Méli : Merci et dsl pour l'attente ^^'

Merci également au personne qui ont mon histoire dans leurs favorites !

Merci à ma bêta pour cette correction !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

**POV Emmett**

Les jours qui suivirent la dispute d'Edward et Ashley s'étaient déroulés de façon normale, à ce que je pourrais en dire. Aucun des deux ne s'adressait la parole, pire ils s'ignoraient, une première en plusieurs siècles d'éternité ! Eux deux, qui autrefois étaient inséparables ! Au début, Ashley semblait aller bien, mais peu à peu son humeur se dégrada. Pire nous n'avions fait l'amour que deux fois ! Une fin en soit ! Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas le pire dans cette situation, mais pour moi si !

-Pourquoi ne pas aller sur l'île d'Esmée ou à la maison près du lac au Canada? Demandai-je en regardant l'amour de ma vie dans les yeux.

_Même si ce n'est pas là où se cache mon pouvoir de persuasion mais bien au niveau de la taille…_

-Non, me répondit-elle presque mécaniquement.

-Ok, euh? Je sèche là. Ma chérie, je t'ai proposé tous les lieux possibles sur cette planète et tu refuses à chaque fois. (Bon, essayons la moue Made in Alice …)

-Désolée, mon amour, soupira-t-elle abattue.

Deux semaines! Cela fait 14 jours qu'Ashley était déprimée. J'avais tout tenté pour lui remonter le moral, sans succès. Alors, j'avais eu l'idée de partir quelques temps, mais aucun endroit ne lui convenait.

-Ash, tu sais à quel point je t'aime, hein? Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état, si désemparée. Mon cœur saigne pour toi.

Elle demeura figée, telle une statue (magnifique! Mais tellement inanimée), les genoux pliés, le regard sans expression, vide.

-Je sais, finit-elle par dire après plusieurs minutes. Je suis d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment. C'est que … La dispute avec Edward, je pensais pourvoir la surmonter, et réussir à me détacher de lui mais je crois que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Amour, au lieu de vous ignorez, je ne sais pas moi, discuter!

-Non ! Protesta-t-elle en se levant et se rasseyant de nouveau à mes cotés.

-Hors de question, continua-t-elle, je ne vais pas allez voir cet idiot! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher! C'est à lui de faire le premier pas!

-Ash, et s'il ne le fait pas? Tu ne vas pas déprimer comme ça pendant un siècle!

-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste besoin de temps, et pas d'un siècle forcément.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et essaya de me sourire, que je lui rendis.

-Grâce à toi, je vais déjà mieux, déclara-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

-Ah bon? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

-Rien! Seulement ta présence et ton sourire sont les remèdes idéals pour ma ''pseudo dépression'', rigola-t-elle.

Je souris et la pris dans mes bras, respirant contre son coup sa sublime fragrance qui me fait sentir entier.

-Moi qui m'étais promise d'être moins sentimentale, soupira mon ange.

-Que veux-tu dire par là? Lui demandai-je.

-C'est juste que j'aimerai arrêter de me préoccuper d'Edward sans arrêt! Je ne sais pourquoi mais, malgré ce qui s'est passé, il y a deux semaines, je ne lui en veux pas. C'est un mari et un père maintenant. Et je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il soit fâché contre moi. J'aimerais tellement arriver à me détacher de lui, sortir de cette impasse!

-Il reste ton frère jumeau malgré tout, c'est normal que tu ne lui en veuilles pas, enfin je crois.

-Argg! Dit-elle en se détachant de mon étreinte.

Elle prit un coussin et y enfonça son visage, ce qui déclencha mes rires, comme si elle voulait trouver une solution à travers lui ou en s'étouffant. Puis elle me chuchota :

-L'île d'Esmée.

-Pardon?

-Allons-y! S'exclama-t-elle, me jetant le coussin à la figure. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'ici et d'Ed par la même occasion. Ces deux semaines furent horribles. J'ai horreur de déprimer de la sorte alors que tu es prêt de moi!

-Alors, je n'ai plus qu'à demander l'autorisation à Esmée, même si on sait qu'elle sera ravie de nous prêter son île.

-Parfait, acquiesça-t-elle, je vais de ce pas préparer nos affaires !

Je regardais mon amour sautiller vers l'étage, avec un sourire aux lèvres, Ouf ! ma libido va être sauvée. Et réfléchis… et oui, cela m'arrive de tant en temps…

-Mais, quand veux-tu que l'on parte?

-Aujourd'hui? Pourquoi? Cela te pose un problème, chéri?

-Non, lui répondis-je en secouant la tête, c'est que...

-Avec toutes les petites tenues que je viens d'acheter, c'est dommage… j'avais tellement hâte de les porter, dit-elle, mais comme tu veux, nous n'avons qu'à partir dans deux ou trois...Semaines!

_Emmett, calmes-toi! On est en plein milieu de la journée! Calmes-toi, respires, combien a-t-elle de tenues ? Impossible que j'attende plusieurs semaines avant de toutes les découvrir..._

-NON! M'empressai-je de dire, partons tout de suite! J'appelle Esmée sur-le-champ!

Je pris le téléphone et j'appelais notre mère, qui me donna son accord et en nous souhaitant un agréable séjour. Je rejoignis ma Ash dans notre chambre pour lui donner un coup de mains, ce qui fut comme d'habitude inutile.

- Nos affaires sont prêtes. M'annonça-t-elle.

-Bon alors nous avons juste à acheter les billets à l'aéroport.

-Parfait, dit-elle en m'embrassant tendrement.

-Prête pour un séjour de rêve, murmurai-je entre nos lèvres.

-Oh que oui, répondit-elle en continuant de m'embrasser.

Nous partîmes donc, sans dire un au revoir à notre famille. Arrivés à l'aéroport de Forks, nous achetâmes nos billets. Et enfin nous pûmes partir à destination d'un océan de plaisir et de bonheur...

OooOOooO

**POV Edward**

-Quoi! Cria Alice, et ils sont partis comme ça, sans prévenir!

-Alice, ma chérie, ne t'énerves pas! Dit Esmée en tentant de la calmer.

Notre mère venait de nous annoncer qu'Emmett et Ashley étaient partis quelques semaines sur son île.

-Je n'en reviens pas, ajouta Alice, ils auraient au moins pu nous dire au revoir! Comment vais-je faire pendant ces semaines sans Ashley?

-Alice, nous sommes là, je te rappelle, lui lança mon épouse.

-Tu ne comprends pas Bella! S'exclama le petit lutin, Ashley est la seule personne dans cette maison à avoir le même amour que moi pour le shopping! Et puis, elle va tellement me manquer!

-Elle va nous manquer à tous, dit Carlisle, ainsi qu'Emmett.

-On va s'ennuyer à mourir sans Ashley, déclara Jacob.

-Hein? Répètes ce que tu viens de dire, dit Alice ahurie. (ce qui est très quasiment j'avais arrivé à notre petite lutine préférée)

-Ben quoi, j'apprécie beaucoup Ashley moi! S'exclama-t-il, contrairement à certaine personne.

Son regard se dirigea vers Rosalie.

-Jacob! Gronda Bella.

-Quoi, j'ai rien fait!

Ma femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Eh Blondie, continua-t-il, j'ai une blague pour toi ! Alors, combien de blondes faut-il pour changer une ampoule? Aucune, de toute façon, le temps qu'elles comprennent, il fera déjà jour.

-Elle est pas mal celle là, dit Rosalie en riant.

_Le monde ne tourne plus rond!_ Pensa Jacob.

-Bon, si on allait faire une petite promenade, proposa Bella à notre fille, qui jusqu'ici avait demeuré silencieuse.

-Oui, lui répondit-elle tristement.

-ça ne va pas? Lui demanda Jacob s'approchant de son imprégnée.

-Tatie Ashley, va énormément me manquer tonton Emmett aussi, finit-elle en pleurant.

-Ne pleure pas ma chérie, lui dit Bella en la serrant dans ses bras.

Ma petite fille chérie, se retourna vers moi avec des larmes pleins les yeux qui m'auraient fait faire un raté au cœur, si j'en avais encore eu un.

-Papa…, s'il… te… plaît dit leurs de revenir vite!

-Oui mon amour ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais leurs dire, promis-je à ma fille.

Bella sécha ses pleures et elles partirent faire une petite promenade en compagnie de Jacob et Rosalie. Je m'installais sur le canapé du salon et alluma la télé, Alice me rejoignit ainsi que Jasper.

_C'est de ta faute Ed! Ashley ne serait jamais partie comme ça, de manière si précipitée, sans dire au revoir, s'il n'avait pas eu cette stupide dispute entre vous! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir quelle est l'origine de celle-ci?_ Pensa-t-elle.

-Cela ne regarde qu'Ashley et moi, soupirai-je.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser une simple dispute se mettre entre vous, s'énerva-t-elle!

-Alice, comme je te l'ai dit cela ne te regardes pas!

Visiblement vexée, elle se tut et sortit de la pièce en trompe suivit par Jasper. Quelques secondes après elle revient pour me dire quelques choses.

-Quoi, qu'Ashley est pu dire ou faire, je te rappelle que c'est ta sœur!

Elle se remémora la partie d'échec que je j'avais gagné, ainsi que les chatouilles que j'avais infligé à ma sœur. Puis, un souvenir que ne datait que d'hier, Ashley le regard vide, l'air plus déprimé que jamais devant les escaliers de chez elle, Emmett à ses cotés tentant de la réconforter. Cette vision de ma sœur déprimée me fit si mal que je regrettais aussitôt tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire lors de notre dispute.

-J'espère que cela t'aidera à prendre une décision, me dit Alice, avec un air de désespoir. Ah! Les hommes, ils toujours besoin qu'on leurs disent quoi faire !

Elle partit rejoindre Jasper qui l'attendait dans sa chambre.

Alice avait raison, j'avais été stupide en demandant à Ashley de s'excuser auprès de Bella. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, Bella est ma femme, Ashley ma sœur. Je n'aurai dû prendre le parti d'aucune d'entre elles, être un élément neutre, la Suisse au milieu de cette tempête. Même si j'avoue que c'est Bella qui avait eu tord. Pfft! Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le retour de ma sœur, m'excuser auprès d'elle et j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera.

OooOooO

**POV Rosalie**

Après la promenade, je rentrais au motel comme tous les soirs, voir Vladimir. A mon arrivée, il me sauta aux pieds ravi de me revoir. Une vraie vermine !

-Ma Rose, dit-il d'un ton émerveillé, comment allez-vous ?

-Je n'en peux plus ! Cela m'exaspère ! M'exclamai-je.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ashley et Emmett sont partis ! Tous les deux sur l'île d'Esmée ! Et personne ne connait la date de leur retour!

-Ma Rose !

- Par pitié, fermes-là!

-Oui, ma Rose.

-Je veux Emmett, mais à ce que j'ai pu constater, il l'aime vraiment. Malgré tout ce que je pourrais faire, je n'arriverais pas à le convaincre de retourner à mes cotés !

-Il y a un moyen ! Lança Vladimir.

-Lequel ? Lui demandai-je désespérée.

-Eh bien, mon pouvoir de confusion fonctionne sur les esprits mais aussi sur les sentiments.

-Continues.

-Je pourrais l'utiliser sur les sentiments que votre cher Emmett ressent pour Ashley. De ce fait, il les confondra avec les sentiments qu'il a votre égard et croira que c'est vous qu'il aime.

Je réfléchis un instant.

-Es-tu sûr que cela pourrait marcher ?

-Sûr et certain ma Rose.

-Alors, dans ce cas nous avons plus qu'à attendre leur retour.

-Ma Rose, êtes-vous sûre de vouloir le faire ?

-Évidemment que j'en suis sure, imbécile ! Emmett m'appartient, peu m'importe ce je dois faire pour le récupérer ! Grâce à ton don, je pourrais le mettre dans mon lit ! Ainsi Ashley, nous découvrira ensemble dans une fâcheuse position ! La pauvre, elle sera anéantie.

-De plus, ajouta Vladimir, d'après tout ce que vous m'avez dit, elle et son frère ne se parlent guère en ce moment.

-Oui, depuis leur dispute, j'avoue que je suis fière de Bella, c'est grâce à elle cet exploit. Elle a réussit à se mettre entre eux et sans le vouloir en plus ! Quelle prouesse ! Je sais qu'Ashley en souffre beaucoup. Quand Emmett va la trahir et elle n'aura pas son précieux Ed pour se raccrocher, elle va sombrer !

-Votre plan semble parfait ma Rose !

-Il l'est, assure toi néanmoins qu'Edward ne découvre rien.

-Bien sur, mais après avoir récupéré votre Emmett, nous pourrons nous occuper de l'enfant.

-Oui, après cette formalité, nous pourrons enfin faire ce pourquoi je suis rentrée...


	20. Note

Pour tous ceux qui suive cette fiction, je suis désolé du retard que j'ai pris. Je ne l'arrête pas je tiens vraiment à la terminer, c'est juste que j'ai besoin d'un longue pause...

J'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 19, je pense le publié à la mi juillet au plus tard !

Voilà, encore désolé...

(Si certaine personne veulent avoir un petit résumé sur le chapitre 19 ou des info sur la suite de l'histoire, envoyer moi un MP )


	21. Chapitre 19

Coucou, je suis désolé pour cette attente.

Je vais essayer de publier au moins toute les deux semaine.

Merci pour les dernières reviews ! Cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ( je n'ai pas de nouvelle de ma correctrice :'( )

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 19<span>

**POV Ashley**

_Sur l'île d'Esmée, un mois plus tard... _

-Dîner romantique, ce soir sur la plage ! M'informa Emmett, joyeux.

-Dîner, répétai-je, et qu'y aura t-il au menu ?

-Un menu spécial vampire ! Rigola-t-il, Tête de serveur sur foie de biche !

Je rigolais à sa blague stupide ce qui le fit sourire. Nous étions tout les deux installaient confortablement sur un des lits, des nombreuses chambres de la villa. Je fus surprise que nous ne l'ayons pas cassé durant la nuit.

Ce séjour fût des plus parfait-merveilleux-fantastique, malgré cela, nous avions décidé de rentrer dans quelques jours. Notre famille nous manquait énormément.

-Ashley, sa va ? Tu es sure de vouloir rentrée ? Me demanda Emmett visiblement inquiet.

-Je vais bien, mon chéri, et oui, Carlisle et Esmée me manque, ainsi qu'Alice, Jasper et Renesmée.

-Et Edward ?

Je ne répondis rien. Edward me manquait. Mais les événements qui s'était produit avant notre départ, m'avais profondément affecté.

-Je suis désolée, continua Emmett.

-Ne le sois pas.

-Je n'aurais pas du te parler d'Ed.

Je lui souris.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Emmett, notre cher Eddie n'est pas un sujet tabou.

-Tu lui en veux ?

-Je ne sais pas, et je pense que cet éloignement n'est que bénéfique, j'avais besoin de prendre mes distances par rapport à lui.

-J'espère que les choses s'arrangeront tout de même entre vous deux.

_Je l'espère aussi, même si je pense que je ne lui pardonnerai pas de sitôt._

Nous restions donc ainsi collés l'un à l'autre jusqu'au soleil couchant ou Emmett me fit sortir de la villa, pour une promenade le long de la plage. Les derniers rayons du soleil faisaient luire notre peau faiblement.

Toute en marchant je contemplais Emmett. Lui si fort, d'une beauté parfaite, d'une carrure d'ours avec ses bras extraordinairement bien musclé. Parfois, il me faisait pensé à un gros nounours.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de quitter l'île, avouai-je.

- Moi, non plus, fis Emmett cet endroit est magnifique.

-Absolument ! C'est le paradis ! Dis-je en tournant comment une idiote sur moi même.

-Tous les lieux du monde sont le paradis pour moi, et sais-tu pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il en mettant son bras autour de mes épaules et en m'embrasant les cheveux.

-Non.

-Tous les endroits de la Terre me conviendraient et seraient parfaits tant que j'y serais avec toi.

Je souris de plus belle et le pris dans mes bras. Emmett relâcha mon étreinte et fixa ses prunelles dorée dans les miennes. Son regard était si intense et hésitant à la fois. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose le tracassait.

-Ashley, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Il se tut mais finit par me faire un sourire éblouissant.

-Je sais qu'entre nous, continua-t-il, tout est allé vite. Mais je...t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Je ne suis pas doué pour les discours donc...

Il se mit à genou et sortit un écrin noir contenant une bague.

-Evangeline Ashley Masen Cullen, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. Moi Ashley, épousait Emmett ?

-Ashley, t'es toujours la ? Tu sais, je comprendrais que tu refuses, dit-il en se relevant.

-C'est juste, que je n'arrive pas à y croire...

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que je dise le moindre mot. Emmett semblait de plus en plus inquiet de mon silence. Mais j'avais peur. Peur d'aimer. Peur de le perdre, comme j'avais perdu Edward...

Cependant après cet instant de réflexion, une seule réponse s'imposa.

-Je ne supporte pas qu'on m'appelle Evangeline, dis-je en prenant l'air fâché...Mais voyons bien sur que j'accepte !

Je lui sautais au cou. Nous restions ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'aurais souhaité vivre ce moment à jamais, que le temps s'arrête.

-Je t'aime, me souffla-t-il.

-Emmett, j'aimerais tant pouvoir te dire la même chose, mes sentiments pour toi sont tellement forts, je ne peux vivre sans toi désormais.

Il sourit et me serra contre son torse musclé. Puis, il prit mon visage entre ses mains, il me regarda plusieurs secondes, à la fois émerveillé et plus heureux que jamais. Il caressa ma joue tendrement, il ferma les yeux et approcha ses lèvres des miennes...La nuit continua sur cette plage...

OOooOO

-On sera à la maison dans une vingtaine de minute, m'informa Emmett

_Géniale !_

Je dois dire que j'appréhendais ce retour. Inutile de préciser que cela concernait Bella et Edward. Je savais pourtant qu'il fallait que je l'ai revois, même si je n'y avais pas envie.

Tout le long du chemin, je ne cessais de pensé à mon frère, devrais-je lui pardonnais ? J'ignorais quoi faire. Je savais que si je lui pardonnais, il faudrait que je m'excuse auprès de sa chère Bella. Ce qui était hors de question.

Arrivée devant villa, une joie immense m'envahis à la vue de Carlisle et Esmée, tant leurs présence m'avais manquée. Esmée me serra fort dans ses bras ainsi que Carlisle, puis Alice sortit en trompe de la maison.

-Evangéline Ashley Cullen ! S'exclama-t-elle, comment as-tu osais partir tout ce temps sans rire me dire ? Sans même un au revoir !

-Pour ma défense, je ne suis pas la seule fautive dans cette histoire ! Lui répondis-je.

Elle prit son air de petite fille de cinq ans et se jeta dans mes bras. Ce fut après au tour de Jasper de me souhaiter la bienvenue, puis ma petite nièce Renesmée.

Miss double facette sortit à son tour de la villa.

-Ashley ! S'exclama-t-elle, que je suis heureuse de te revoir !

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! _

-Moi aussi, mentis-je.

Elle me fit alors son grand sourire hypocrite, que je lui rendis. Au même moment Bella et Edward surgirent de la forêt. Mon regard est celui de mon frère se croisèrent, il avait l'air content de me voir. Ce ne fut pas mon cas, notre dispute me revient instantanément à la mémoire.

-Salut Ed et Bella ! Lança Emmett joyeux, alors quoi de neuf !

Bella mal à l'aise ne dit rien. Edward lui ne me lâchait pas des yeux.

-Ashley, finit par dire mon jumeau en s'approchant de moi, je veux que tu saches..

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et le fusiller du regard.

-Ne gaspille pas ta salive, s'il te plaît.

Carlisle voulu dire quelque chose mais je m'éloigner de ma famille et pris la direction de chez moi.

OooOooO

A peine, je pénétrais à l'intérieur de chez moi, qu'Alice surgit l'air plus agacé que jamais.

-Combien temps ça va durée votre ''dispute'' ? Me demanda-t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Je soupirais et tournais le dos à ma sœur.

-Alice s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas en parler.

-Je ne vous comprends pas, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel ! Tout les deux vous vous adorez ! D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé.

-Parce que je ne suis plus importante à ses yeux ! Répliquai-je. Il s'est marié et il a une famille et je n'y fait pas partie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ash ?

-Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas en discuter.

- Quel bande de têtu, marmonna-t-elle.

-Bon, fis-je, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Je fis apparaître ma bague à mon doigt (je l'avais rendu invisible, je voulais faire la surprise)

-Je n'y crois pas, Emmett a fait sa demande ?

Elle me sauta au cou et se mit à sautiller l'air toute exigé.

- Calme-toi, rigolais-je.

-C'est merveilleux Ashley ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous !

-Merci.

-Mais pourquoi, ne pas l'avoir annonçait aux autres ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je tiens à en faire une surprise !

Elle continuait de sautiller sur place tout en tapant des mains.

-Tu me laisseras tout organiser, le mariage, le voyage de noces...? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sure que oui !

-Je te le demande, car je n'ai plus accès à ton avenir ! Dit-elle contrariée.

-Tu sais bien que j'aime avoir mon intimidé ! Rigolai-je.

-Tu sais bien également que j'aime être au courant de tout à l'avance, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Ma petite Alice, soupirai-je.

Nous continuâmes à parler ainsi encore quelque minute, puis Emmett finit par nous rejoindre.

-Sa va les commères ? Nous demanda-t-il.

-Très bien ! Répondit Alice, félicitations !

-Tu lui as dit ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Super ! Fit Emmett, je viens de l'annoncer aux autres.

-Tu viens de quoi ? Grondai-je.

-Mon amour, calme toi ! Fallait bien leur dire, répliqua-t-il.

-On avait dit qu'on allait attendre ! M'énervai-je

-Tu l'as bien dit à Alice, dit-il en la montrant du doigt.

Je le fusiller du regard.

-Je crois que je vais retourner à la villa, ajouta-t-il.

Il s'approcha de moi et me fit un léger baiser sur la bouche.

-Tu es si belle quand tu es en colère, murmura-t-il, je t'aime.

Il me fit un grand sourire et s'éclipsa.

-Ah les hommes, soupirai-je. Tout le monde est au courant.

Traduction, Rosalie le savait. J'en ignorer la raison mais j'aurai souhaité qu'elle ne le sache pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde sera heureux pour vous, me rassura Alice.

_Pas tout le monde._

-Demain, à la première heure shopping ! M'annonça ma sœur, il faut bien fêter cela dignement.

-Shopping à une seule condition !

-Tout ce que tu veux ma Ash !

-Rosalie ne vient pas.

-Mais...

-Tu as dit tout ce que je veux Alice !

-Très bien, soupira-t-elle, vaincue.

**POV Emmett **

_Le lendemain..._

Ashley étant partit en compagnie d'Alice et d'Esmée, je passais la journée avec mes frères, et en particulier avec Edward. Nous discutions depuis un bon moment chez Ashley ou -chez nous- devrais-je plutôt dire à présent.

-Je me sens terriblement mal envers ce que j'ai fait subir à Ashley, m'avoua Eddie.

-Elle te pardonnera, assurai-je à mon frère/beau-frère.

-Ashley est têtu et ne pardonne pas si facilement, je la connais bien.

- Laisse-lui du temps Eddie.

-Tu as raison, ce qui m'étonne énormément. Dit-il surpris.

-J'ai toujours raison !

-Non, je ne crois guère.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux !

_Jaloux, parce que ta sœur m'aime plus que toi !_

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, Emmett.

-Bah quoi ? J'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère, mon vieux ! Détend toi un peu !

-J'aimerai bien, souffla-t-il.

Soudain le portable d'Eddie sonna.

-C'est un message de Bella, elle veut me parler d'une chose importante.

-Que se passe-t-il ? M'enquis-je.

-Je ne sais pas, cela ne dois pas être trop grave.

-Je l'espère.

-On continuera notre conversation plus tard.

-Aucun problème, mon beauf !

-Avant de partir je veux juste te dire une chose. Prend soin d'Ashley, ne la fait pas souffrir.

-Tu connais la nature de mes sentiments, Edward, je l'aime.

-Je sais, continua-t-il, elle t'aime aussi, la preuve, elle va t'épousai Je veux juste te mettre en garde, si jamais tu lui fais du mal...

-J'aurai affaire à toi, dis-je en lui coupant la parole.

_Je te le redis Edward, je l'aime plus que tout._

Après ces dernières paroles ou plutôt ces dernières pensés, il partit rejoindre sa femme.

Je me retrouvais donc seul. Cela fut de courtes durées car Rosalie vint me tenir compagnie.

-Salut Emmett ! Lança-t-elle en pénétrant dans la maison.

-Salut Rose.

Elle me sourit de plus belle. Que venait-elle faire ici ?

-T'a l'air…Contente dit donc !

-Je suis effectivement ravie.

-Super ! J'espère que tu ne prends pas trop mal le fait qu'Ashley et moi allons nous marier ?

-Tu es heureux de l'épouser ? Me demanda-t-elle sans répondre à ma question.

-Bien sur !

-Alors je le suis également.

Je ne sais pour qu'elle raison, sa présence me gênait. Un long silence s'installa.

-Emmett, dit-elle soudainement, c'est moi que tu aimes, hein ?

-Rosalie, je t'ai aimé mais...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que tout s'embrouilla dans ma tête. Un homme apparut au cotés de Rosalie, je le reconnus. Il s'agissait de Vladimir – un des vampires roumains- venu nous aider lors de la bataille contre les Volturis.

-Tu n'aimes pas Ashley, dit Rosalie

Elle répéta cette phrase une centaine de fois. Un brouillard épais s'empara de mon esprit. Tout se mélangeait. Je ne savais plus à qui appartenait les sentiments en moi.

_Tu n'aimes pas Ashley_

_Tu n'aimes pas Ashley_

_Tu n'aimes pas Ashley_

_Tu n'aimes pas Ashley_

_Tu n'aimes pas Ashley_

_Tu n'aimes pas Ashley..._

Cette phrase se bousculait dans ma tête. Tous les moments passés avec Ashley me revint à la mémoire. Tous les sentiments que m'avaient procurés ces instants prirent fins.

Mais surtout, l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Ashley n'existait plus. Il demeurait à présent effacé ou...inversé. Rosalie s'imposa alors dans mon esprit et dans…Mon cœur.

Après de longue minutes qui semblaient s'éterniser, le brouillard dans ma tête finit par s'éclaircit. Mes yeux que j'avais fermé s'ouvrir et je vis l'une des plus belle choses de ma vie : la femme que j'aimais...Rosalie.

-Merci, Vladimir, dit-elle.

-Qui est Vladimir, lui demandai-je.

-Personne, répondit-elle en m'embrassant.

Et je répondis à son baiser...


	22. Chapitre 20

Salut à tous ! J'aimerais tous d'abord m'excuser de cette très longue absence. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir pris un si grand retard. Je n'avais à vrai dire aucune inspiration. De plus, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de ma bêta, ce qui m'a un peu déprimé. Donc désolé d'avance pour les fautes ^^ .

**J'aimerai remercier Nanou973, mary238, Grazie et Marianne pour leur reviews.**

Encore une fois, je m'excuse de cette absence. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 20 <span>

**POV Ashley**

L'éternité. Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête à chaque pensée. J'étais condamné à vivre pour l'éternité, à jamais. Ressentir cette douleur à jamais...La tristesse, la trahison, ces deux sentiments hanteront mon esprit à présent. J'étais destiné à vivre cette perpétuelle douleur pour toujours, et être malheureuse. Pourtant, je n'étais pas destiné à vivre cela, j'étais heureuse avant, ma vie était parfaite. Avant j'étais humaine…

Une simple humaine, j'avais des parents, un frère..J'avais une famille unie. J'avais tant de choix qui s'offrait à moi. Je pouvais choisir qui je voulais être. Choisir d'avoir des enfants, d'avoir ma famille.

Mais j'ai choisi une autre voie. J'ai fait un choix différent, parce que j'avais tout perdu. Il ne me restait que lui. Edward. Il était mourant et il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire pour le sauver. En le sauvant, je l'ai condamné et j'ai suivi le même chemin. C'était juste un choix...

La pénombre avait pris possession de la forêt, les arbres telle des fantômes s'élevaient dans le ciel et caché le ciel sombre. Je ne percevais que le chuchotement du vent troublé par les divers bruits causés par les animaux abritant la forêt. Je me relevais et commençais à marcher lentement, sans savoir ou j'allais. Mais je m'en fichais, peu importe ou j'irais cette douleur me poursuivrai.

-Avant, j'étais heureuse, murmurai-je, mais ça c'était avant..._ (Ndl : clé d'œil à Nanou973)_

Je me tus et m'effondrai sur le sol glacé jonchai de feuille morte. Je fermai les yeux et tentais d'oublier...

**_Flash Back _**

_Quelque heure plutôt.._

-Whouaouuu ! Tu as vu tous ce qu'on a dépensés ! M'exclamai-je.

-Quoi ! Ce n'est rien, déclara Alice, pas plus que d'habitude.

En chemin dans la porsche d'Alice pour rentrer à Fork, je constatai en regardant les factures de nos emplettes, la somme exorbitante qu'on nous avions dépensé.

-Puis, continua-t-elle, cette somme n'est qu'un quart de ce que nous allons dépenser pour ton mariage.

Je souris.

-Mariage, prononçai-je, qui aurait pensé qu'un jour, moi Evangeline Ashley Masen Cullen, je me marierai.

-Ce qui est surprenant, c'est le choix de ton époux.

-Et oui, je ne n'aurai pu imaginer que je tomberais un jour amoureuse d'Emmett !

-Je suis si heureuse pour toi, Ashley !

Je souris une fois de plus. J'étais comblé de bonheur ! J'avais un futur mari fantastique et l'éternité à passer auprès de lui.

-Nous voilà de retour, chatonna Alice.

Je sortis de ma rêverie et constatais que nous étions bien devant la villa. Je sortie de la voiture et me dirigé vers le coffre pour y sortir nos achats.

-Déposons tous dans ma chambre, m'ordonna ma lutine préféré.

Nous nous dirigions donc vers la villa, et en arrivant dans la chambre d'Alice, nous déposions toutes nos emplettes sur son lit. Ensuite, nous décidions de rejoindre les autres membres de la famille dans le salon.

-Salut, tout le monde ! S'exclama Alice en sautillant.

Carlisle et Esmée assis sur le canapé nous saluèrent à leurs tours. Edward au piano se mit à jouer une nouvelle berceuse. Et Jasper assis sur l'un des fauteuils se leva pour embrasser Alice.

-Hey mon amour.

-Et moi ? Je n'ai pas droit à un câlin ?

Je courus alors me réfugier dans le bras de mon frère.

-Et ben dit donc, Ashley ! S'écria Jasper, que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle marque d'affection ?

-Je n'ai plus le droit d'enlacer mon frère ? M'enquis-je.

Alice et lui pouffèrent et je leurs souris.

Je sentais le regard d'Edward pesait sur moi, mais je passais devant son piano en l'ignorant royalement. Je m'assis à coté d'Esmée.

-Ou sont passés les autres ? Lui demandai-je.

-Rosalie, Bella et Renesmée sont parties faire une promenade. Emmett, lui est chez toi. Me répondit Edward.

Il se leva à son tour et s'installa auprès de moi.

-Je crois qu'on devrait aller se promener également ! S'exclama Jasper.

-Esmée, Carlisle, venez avec nous. Renchérit Alice.

Ils s'enfuirent donc tous dehors, sans que j'ai le temps de riposter. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Edward.

-Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu vas unir ta vie à celle d'Emmett, déclara mon jumeau.

Je ne dis rien, préférant rester silencieuse.

-Emmett est quelqu'un de bien. Malgré toutes les absurdités qui peuvent sortir de sa bouche, je sais que tu seras heureuse à ses côtés.

Mon frère se tut face à mon silence. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant. Je voulais me lever et partir mais je n'y arrivé pas. La présence de mon frère m'avait manqué, et même si je lui en voulais, j'étais bien auprès de lui.

-Je suis désolé Ashley. Je m'en veux de te faire de la peine. S'excusa mon frère.

-J'accepte tes excuses, mais je ne peux pas te pardonnais. Et cela ne concerne pas que la dispute avec ta femme. Pendant trop longtemps, je me suis tus.

Je me levais pour lui faire face. Il se leva également.

- Lorsque je suis revenu à Forks, je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

Je n'étais pas arrivé à Forks en même temps que ma famille. J'avais passé quelque temps chez nos cousins Denali.

-Pas à quoi ? Me demanda mon frère.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Pas à ce que je ne compte plus, lui repondis-je.

-Ashley, je ne te comprends pas.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de ta petite escape en Italie ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui, je m'y étais rendu parce que je pensais Bella morte.

-Seulement pour ça ?

-Bella est ma raison de vivre. Sans elle, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu. Ma vie a commencé quand elle y a fait son apparition.

Je baissais la tête.

-Pourquoi, me demandes-tu cela ? Continua Edward.

-Parce que c'est à partir de ce moment la, que j'ai commencé à me sentir mal, lui avouai-je.

Je relevais la tête pour regardais le visage de mon frère. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je lui disais.

-Je vais être plus claire, ajoutai-je. Tu ne crois pas qu'entendre ça, ne me fait pas mal ? Je suis heureux que tu es trouvé Bella, je le suis sincèrement. C'est ta raison de vivre ? Ta vie à commencé au moment ou tu l'as rencontré ? Donc avant elle, ta vie n'avait pas d'intérêt ? Donc tous les moments qu'on a passé avant elle, n'ont jamais compté.

Mon frère parut alors enfin comprendre le sens de mes paroles.

-Ashley je...

- Laisse-moi finir ! Tu es partir en Italie pour mourir et tu n'as pas pensé aux conséquences de cet acte. Tu n'as pas pensé à moi, et à ce que j'allais endurer en apprenant ta mort. Tu es la seule personne qui n'est jamais le plus compté dans ma vie ! Tu es ce pourquoi j'ai voulu devenir un vampire ! Jamais, je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour, tu...Tu...veuilles m'abandonner. Après tout je comprends, je ne suis simplement que ta sœur.

Edward s'approcha de moi et tenta de me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussais.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il.

-Tes excuses ne changeront rien. La seule chose que je veux maintenant c'est que tu me laisses en paix. Je vais faire ma vie avec Emmett, lui je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber. Depuis que tu es marié avec elle, c'est comme si je n'existais plus...

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te laisser tomber ! S'exclama Edward. Tu es ma sœur, l'une des personnes qui compte le plus à mes yeux ! Je t'aime Ashley, et je m'excuse que par ma faute, tu es ressenti tout cela.

Je me mis à rire, mon frère écarquilla les yeux.

-On dirait une rupture, gloussai-je en tentant de pas sangloter. Mais s'en est vraiment une tout compte fait. Le mieux pour voir désormais, c'est de prendre mes distances avec toi. Tu es mon frère, je ne suis pas censé me sentir aussi mal. Désormais, tu as ta famille et je n'en fais pas partie.

-Ne dis pas cela, me dit mon frère d'une voix suppliante.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui le pire dans tout cela ? C'est que j'ai l'impression de revivre la mort de maman. J'étais humaine à ce moment la, mais je me souviens exactement ce que j'ai ressentis au moment ou la maladie la prenait.

Je plongé mes yeux dans ceux de mon frère, il paraissait si triste.

-Il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille, lui annonçai-je.

-Dis-le.

-Quoi ?

-Ashley, dis ce que tu 'as jamais voulu m'avouer. Si tu veux que je te laisse en paix, dis le, à voix haute, dis moi pour une fois la vérité.

-La vérité, tu veux vraiment la savoir ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Eh la bien, la seule vérité...c'est...C'est...Que je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un vampire. Et si je l'ai fais, c'était pour toi. Et cela...

-Cela quoi ?

-Cela, repris-je, a était la pire décision de toute mon existence.

Je regrettais ces mots aussitôt que je l'ai avais prononçais. Bien sur que non je ne regrettais pas d'être devenu un vampire, je n'aurais jamais pu connaître Emmett, ou Alice.

Je regardais mon frère une dernière fois et partie.

OooOooO

Je marchais tranquillement pour rejoindre mon chez moi en repensant à ce qui venais de ce passer. Je n'aurais pas du dire cela à Edward. Je l'avais blessé, j'en étais parfaitement consciente. A présent je m'en voulais.

_Edward, je suis désolé..._

Je tachais de plus penser à cela. Je me rapprochais à grande pas de mon chalet, et d'Emmett par la même occasion. J'étais si chanceuse de l'avoir à mes côtés. Les sentiments que je ressentais à son égard étaient si forts et si vrai. Ce qui m'importait à présent c'était lui.

-Je t'aime, entendis-je murmurer.

Je connaissais cette voix et ce n'étais pas celle d'Emmett mais de...Rosalie ! Edward m'avait pourtant dis qu'Emmett se trouvait seul. Mais que faisait cette garce chez moi !? Une vive rage s'empara de moi et je me mis courir pour pénétrer au plus vite dans mon chalet. J'ouvris la porte et la...

Rosalie et Emmett échangeaient un baiser.

_Fin du flash Back_

Je ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit de repenser à cela. Se souvenir me brisait le cœur. Même s'il ne battait plus, il était désormais en mille morceaux . Comment avais-je pus l'aimer ? Je lui avais accordé ma confiance...

Étais-je donc destiné à cela ? A être trahis par l'homme que jadis je considérais comme mon frère ? J'étais donc devenu vampire pour cela ? Pour souffrir de cette manière. Maintenant, j'avais une toute autre raison. Je ne regrettais plus mon choix à cause d'Edward. A présent, je peux enfin dire que jamais je n'ai voulu en devenir un. Je n'ai jamais désiré être un vampire, car à cet instant la seule chose que je souhaite , c'est d'être morte.

* * *

><p>J'essayerai de posté la suite très bientôt...mais je ne promets rien ^^. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura ( enfin !) une confrontation Ashley Rosalie.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^'. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Laissez une petite reviews ;)...

Bisous et bonne semaine ! :D et Surtout bonne vacances !


	23. Chapitre 21

Salut ! Je m'excuse de cette loooongue absence ! Je suis vraiment désolé, désolé, désolé ! Aussi je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 21<p>

POV Ashley

Vous savez ce que ça fait lorsque la personne que vous aimez vous trahis ? Quand l'être aimé sur lequel vous avez reposé tout vos espoirs, vos rêves et votre amour vous abandonne ?

Mal.

Cela fait juste mal.

Vous êtes envahis par une souffrance fulgurante, qui s'empare de vous, qui s'installe dans chaque partie de votre corps. Vous avez l'impression que jamais plus vous ne connaîtrez la joie et le bonheur. Plus rien désormais ne vous donne l'envie de vivre. Tout simplement vous le perdez lui et vos buts, votre raison d'être heureuse s'évapore, on vous arrache votre bonheur d'un coup fatal telle un poignard en plein cœur.

Aimez quelqu'un de façon inconditionnel, sans la moindre limite, et le perdre brusquement, sans pouvoir se battre pour lui, sachant que la moindre des actions seraient inutiles, cela est la pire des souffrances.

Et quand tout est fini, enfaîte cela ne l'est pas réellement car tout vous revient par des sortes de Flash. Tout vos souvenirs vous hantent, resurgissent. C'est comme s'il n'était jamais partit, comme s'il allait revenir sur sa décision...alors que non.

Je crois qu'une partie de moi savait que cela n'allait pas marcher.

Mais le pire ce n'est pas de l'avoir perdu, non...le pire dans tout ça et de me perdre, moi.

OooOooO

-Ashley !

Toujours ces cris, n'avaient-ils pas compris que je ne souhaitais pas être retrouvé ? Pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils à me chercher ?

J'aperçus le soleil levant, derrière les arbres de la forêt sombre, je demeurais toujours allongé à même le sol. Mes vêtements étaient trempés pour causes de la pluie qui cessaient de tomber depuis, une nuit ? Deux ? Ou plusieurs nuits ? Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps, je fus la, allongée telle un cadavre. Que j'aurais aimé en être un, cela m'aurait empêché de vivre cela...

_Flash Back _

Un effroyable spectacle se déroulait devant mes yeux. Rosalie et Emmett s'échangeait un baiser. Oui vous l'avez bien compris, ils se roulaient une pelle ! J'allais la tuer, l'étriper et brûler les morceaux ! Non j'allais forcé Jacob à manger les restes de cette truie Blonde !

-Hum hum, prononçais-je en me raclant la gorge. Je peux vous être utile ?

Je fis mon beau sourire -celui à un million de dollar-, honnêtement je ne sais pas comment je pouvais garder mon calme alors que je n'avais que des pulsions meurtrières en tête. Heureusement miss Blondie s'écarta à toute vitesse de MON Emmett en mimant un Oh stupéfait ! Emmett quand à lui, semblait perdu, mais mon attention se portait uniquement sur la vampirette Blonde.

-Ashley, dit-elle affolée, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Bravo Rosalie ! M'exclamai-je, quelle merveilleuse actrice tu es ! Je te félicite vraiment !

Elle ne répondit rien, Emmett demeurait silencieux. Je brisais le silence au bout de quelque seconde en luttant pour ne pas sauter sur Rosalie pour la tuer.

-Alors ? L'un de vous va m'expliquez le pourquoi du comment ? Demandais-je sans masquer mon agacement.

-J'aime Emmett, fit Rosalie et je ne voulais pas que tu assistes à cette scène, mais fais toi une raison Ashley, il est à moi.

_Je vais la tuer. Je le jure sur la tête des enfants que je n'ai pas que je vais la massacrer. _

-Tu sais quoi, rajouta miss double personnalité, je vais te dire la vérité Ashley. Je vais te la dire car je suis ta grande sœur et que je veux ton bonheur.

Elle me sourit tout en s'approchant de moi.

-Ma chère Evangeline, tu n'es qu'une simple fille sans confiance en elle, et trop égoïste pour pouvoir partager une relation sérieuse. Personne n'arrive à supporter tes humeurs car tu veux que tout le monde fasses ce que tu exiges. Tu crois tout savoir alors que tu ne sais absolument rien. Tu es une petite fille effrayée par le monde qui l'entoure. Et enfaîte si Emmett s'est intéressé à toi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde c'est parce qu'il est simple d'esprit et qu'il n'a pas vu à quel point tu es pathétique.

Je respirais un grand coup et lui demanda toujours d'un calme olympiens.

-Tu as finis ta tirade ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, je pris sa tête entre mes mains et l'envoyais valser contre les meuble de ma maisonnette. Elle tomba sur ma table de salon en ne manqua pas de la détruire au passage. Elle se releva à toute vitesse et m'attrapa pour me jeter contre la porte d'entrée ouverte. La force vampirique détruisit le mur et je me retrouvais dehors à terre parmi les débris de mon chalet. Rosalie sortit et se jeta sur moi, je tentais d'attraper sa tête, ce que je fis rapidement et tentait de lui arracher.

J'allai y arrivé ! J'allais tuer cette vipère ! C'était vraiment un jeu d'enfant ! Cette garce ne sait vraiment pas se battre. Je commençais à jubiler tant le plaisir de la tuer me réjouissais quand je fus projetais contre un arme non loin de la.

Je hurlais folle de rage et me relevais rapidement, et constatais qu'Emmett m'avait empêcher de commettre le meurtre de ma grande sœur bien aimé. Il pris Rosalie dans ses bras.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui répondit oui et il se tourna vers moi d'un air menaçant. A vitesse vampirique il s'approcha de moi et s'empara de mon cou. Il me serra si fort manquant presque m'étrangler, il me planqua contre l'arbre que j'avais failli faire tomber quelque minute plus tôt. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Il défendait Rosalie ? Je commençais à prendre peur a mesure ou ses mains resserrais leurs emprises autour de mon cou. J'essayais de me libérer sans toutefois y parvenir. Emmett planta ses iris noirs dans les miens, son regard était tout sauf...humains. Il était effrayant, à ce moment précis, il était un vampire.

-Je suis amoureux de Rosalie. Murmura-t-il, tu lui as fais du mal, tu dois mourir.

Horrifié par les paroles d'Emmett, je restais muette.

-TU AS COMPRIS ! Hurla-t-il, je vais te tuer.

Il frappa ma tête contre l'arbre. Je me mis à sanglotais. J'allais mourir, Emmett allait me tuer. Enfaîte je l'étais déjà, morte. Il était amoureux de Rosalie. Il avait tué mon cœur. Détruis tout espoir émanant de mon être, ainsi que toutes mes perspectives d'un avenir heureux. Je ne pris même pas le peine de me débattre et attendis le coup fatal. Quand soudain, j'aperçus Edward et Jasper auprès d'Emmett le saisissant. Celui-ci, surpris par leurs arrivaient me relâcha, et l'instant d'après Alice fut à mes cotés.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! S'exclama Jasper.

Edward et lui tentait bien que mal de retenir Emmett de me..tuer.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Alice.

Rosalie s'approcha de nous deux et lui répondit.

-Ashley à tenter de me tuer, et Emmett m'a défendu.

-Tout ça parce que tu l'as embrassé ! S'écria Edward.

-Oui car Emmett m'aime ! Affirma-t-elle indigné.

Alice ne put me retenir et je sautais une nouvelle fois à la gorge de Rosalie. Edward et Jasper ne purent se résoudre à relâcher Emmett car il essayerait une fois de plus de m'arracher la tête, cependant mon jumeau accourut auprès de moi. Emmett resta calme signe que Jasper utiliser son don. Edward parvint à me détacher de Rosalie en m'attrapant les deux bras. Je tentais de me libérer de son étreinte mais mon frère me tenait fermement. Alice vint l'aider.

-Lâche moi ! Le suppliai-je presque. Je vais la tuer !

-CALMEZ VOUS ! Nous ordonna Jasper.

Cependant mon pouvoir d'invisibilité empêcher le sien de parvenir a calmer mes émotions. Folle de rage, je continuais à tenter de me libérer.

-J'aime Rosalie, dit brusquement Emmett, je l'ai toujours aimé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti Ashley mais entre nous c'est terminé.

Je cessais de bouger. Il m'avait porté le coup fatal. Il avait détruis tout. Mon existence ainsi que mon cœur. Toutes les promesses qu'il m'avait faite, tout l'amour qu'il m'avait « donné », il me l'avait arraché en prononçant ces simples mots.

-Comment oses-tu dire cela ! S'indigna Edward.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je à Emmett.

-Oui, souffla-t-il.

-Très bien, prononçais-je, Edward, Alice lâcher moi s'il vous plaît.

Tous les deux s'exécutèrent, aussitôt je me rendis invisible et partis en courant.

-ASHLEY ! Entendis-je crier.

_Fin du Flash back _

La douleur en moi s'intensifia, rien qu'en pensant à cet effroyable souvenir. Jamais plus je ne pourrais être heureuse, Emmett m'a détruite. La vie n'a plus de sens...

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas, je me relevais et aperçus une femme, une humaine qui me ressemblait étrangement. Elle demeurait d'une magnifique beauté, les cheveux de couleurs bronze accompagné de prunelle vert émeraude. Je la connaissais ou je l'avais connu, soudain tout me revint en mémoire.

-Maman ? Prononçais-je faiblement.

-Ma chérie, dit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main.

-Tout va bien, je sais ce que tu traverses, reprit-elle. Mais tout va bien.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire maman, sanglotai-je. Je ne veux pas souffrir.

-Tu sais exactement quoi faire ma petite Evangeline. Tu étais censé mourir, tu te souviens ? Tu ne devais pas devenir un vampire. Tu n'es pas destinée à être heureuse, tu es un monstre .Tu dois l'admettre.

-Tu as raison, soufflai-je, je suis un monstre et je mérite de mourir.

Elle me serra dans ces bras.

-Tout va bien se passer, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, dit-elle.

-Mais je ne peux pas laisser Edward ! M'exclamai-je, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

-Il n'a plus besoin de toi, tu as été la pour la pendant tant d'année, mais à présent tu dois le laisser partir. Il a sa famille, il n'a plus besoin de toi.

-Tu as raison, murmurai-je en sanglotant de plus belle. Je suis tellement désolé maman, je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

-Ma chérie, tu ne m'as jamais déçu, j'ai toujours été fière de toi. Cependant tu es morte et tu devais le rester.

-Je vais faire ce qu'il faut, je te le promet maman...


	24. Chapitre 22

Holaaa ! Alors encore une fois, je suis désolé d'une si longue absences, malgré le temps que je mets à publier, je terminerais cette fanfiction.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 22<span>

POV Charlie.

Ce fut une agréable journée, le ciel d'habitude pluvieux avait cédé sa place à un chaleureux soleil. Un temps idéal pour passer du temps à l'extérieur. J'en avais donc profiter pour me promener à la Push en compagnie de Sue. J'étais ravi. Nous étions actuellement, entrain de marcher le long de la plage.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir de tels sentiments envers un autre homme. Après la mort de Harry, j'ai toujours pensé que je finirais ma vie seule, déclara-t-elle.

Je me mis à rire. Sue m'examina intrigué.

-Je t'imagine bien, vieille entourait d'une centaine de chat.

Elle me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Aie ! M'exclamai-je, n'oublie pas que je suis le shérif.

-Et bien, on verra bien qui de nous deux sera le shérif, dans notre maison.

En effet car, elle et moi avions l'envie de nous s'installer ensemble, et j'avais la ferme intention de passer le reste de mes jours en compagnie de cette femme. Nous nous arrêtions quelque instant pour admirer l'océan.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, soufflai-je à l'oreille de ma compagne.

Elle sourit.

-Moi aussi.

Le soleil descendait lentement derrière l'horizon, ses reflets d'or sur l'océan était d'une rare beauté. Je ne sais pas si s'était à cause de Sue, mais je trouvais ce paysage magnifique. Cela avait presque un côté féerique...magique.

-On y va ? Me demanda Sue.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête et je décidai d'inviter Sue, Billy, Seth et Leah à venir passer le reste de la soirée chez moi. Étant donnée mes faibles compétences en matière de cuisine, Sue allait apporter un de ces petits plats succulent. Je pris donc la route, le premier.

Je sortis donc de la Push, pour me rendre à mon domicile. Soudain, ma voiture se mit à grincer et j'aperçus une fumée noir sortir du capot. Les nerfs à vif, je me garais et me précipiter hors de mon véhicule, pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Bordel !

C'est dans ces moments là que j'aurais souhaité m'y connaître davantage en mécanique. Je sortis mon téléphone portable de ma poche et composais le numéro de Sue.

-C'est moi, je suis tombé en panne, je suis à une vingtaine de minutes de la Push.

-Mince, me répondit-elle, ne bouge pas, Seth et moi arrivons tout de suite.

Je raccrochais et inspectais les alentours, j'étais entouré par des arbres sur une route déserte. J'avais beau vivre à Forks depuis des années, je n'apprécias guère la forêt. Heureusement, la pleine lune éblouissante éclairait la route. La forêt qui m'entourait était calme et sombre. Si silencieuse qu'on se serait cru dans un cimetière.

_J'aurais aimé tombé en panne en plein jour, ça me fait froid dans le dos, tout ces arbres._ Pensai-je.

Je retournais dans ma voiture et sortit mon pistolet de la boite à gant -mieux vaut prévenir que guérir-. Soudain, j'aperçus une silhouette se dégageant de la forêt. Je sortis de ma voiture et stupéfait, je reconnus Ashley Cullen. Je me rendis à sa rencontre.

Que faisait-elle dans la forêt seule ?

De plus, la plupart des ses vêtements étaient dans un piteuse état, ses cheveux avait l'air plein de boue mais le pire, c'était l'impression qu'elle abordait. Elle semblait, vide ou même perdu. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne semblait pas consciente comme inanimé.

-Ashley, mais que faisais-tu dans la forêt ?

Elle planta son regard dans le mien. Elle ne répondit pas.

-Je vais appeler ton père.

-Mon père est mort, me répondit-il tristement.

-Quoi ? Carlisle est mort ? Répétai-je.

-Non, le mien est décédé en 1918.

Mais que se passait-il, je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Ashley, tu vas venir avec moi, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle regarda à coté de moi, l'air confuse, je tournais la tête à mon tour et ne vit rien. Cependant, elle ne cessais de regarder dans sa direction.

-Tu es sure que tu ne seras pas déçu ? Dit-elle en fixant le même endroit.

-Attends, tu parles aux arbres ? Demandai-je en essayant une pointe d'humour.

Raté. Elle fixait le même endroit avec une intensité profonde.

-Ça va vraiment pas, constatai-je, j'appelle tes parents.

-NON ! Hurla Ashley.

Son regard se remplit de haine et elle ….grogna. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et la peur me paralysa le corps. Ashley me terrifiait.

-Je suis un monstre et je mérite de mourir, sanglota-t-elle.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois dans le vide.

-Quand je l'aurais tué, Bella voudra à tout prix se venger et elle me tuera. Je l'a laisserais faire, je te le promets, maman.

J'étais complètement perdu.

-Ashley à qui et de quoi parles-tu ? Murmurai-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Tout le monde autour de vous vous mentent Charlie, votre Sue, votre fille, ma famille...adoptive.

-On dirait que tu délires, je peux te reconduire chez toi, chez tes proches.

Je tentais de la rassurer, elle avait perdu la boule, la petite. Malgré tout, je restais sur mes gardes.

-Je vais vous tuez et j'en suis désolé, Charlie et après mon existence prendra sa fin et je serais parmi ma vraie famille.

Elle contempla une nouvelle fois le vide, et c'est à une vitesse surhumaine qu'elle s'approcha de moi . Par réflexe je sortis mon arme et tirais sans aucune hésitation. Ashley hurla et tomba au sol. J'étais tétanisé. J'avais tiré sur une gamine, tout ça car sans aucune raisons, j'avais eu peur.

-Et merde, Ashley !

Je m'approchais. Ashley se releva la balle dans sa main. Effrayé, je lâchais mon pistolet, j'ouvris grand les yeux et observais Ashley dissoudre la balle en poussière.

-Vous voulez savoir un secret ? Je suis un vampire, me confessa-t-elle en crachant le dernier mot avec une rage sans nom.

POV Ashley

Je bondis sur Charlie et lui plantais mes crocs dans sa clavicule, je sentis son cœur battre à tout rompre. Le sang explosa dans ma bouche et je savourais se délicieux arôme. Cela était le première fois que je m'abreuvais d'un humain, et je constatais l'énorme différence avec le sang animal. Malheureusement cette expérience fut de courtes durée. J'entendis le vrombissement d'un moteur, et le crissement de pneus.

Je lâchais Charlie qui tomba par terre et qui convulsait de douleur sous l'effet du venin que je venais de lui injecter. Un hurlement se fit entendre, qui venait de Sue horrifiée, elle se précipita vers Charlie, je m'apprêtais à l'en empêcher quand un loup au pelage gris clair se jeta sur moi.

-Leah, non ! Lui ordonna Seth.

Je tombais à la renverse, le loup sur moi tentant de me mordre par tout les moyens. J'arrivais à la stopper et lui donner un coup de pied l'envoyant valser dans la forêt. Je me rendis invisible et retournais près de Charlie. J'attrapais la main de Sue et lui tordit, elle hurla de douleur. Seth qui se trouvait à deux pas de nous, me supplia :

-Je t'en prie Ashley, tu n'es pas un monstre !

Je me stoppais net, et libérais Sue de mon emprise. Leah resurgit de la forêt prête à relancer une attaque. Seth s'interposa entre elle et moi.

-Non, Leah, arrête !

Il se tourna vers moi le regard déchirant.

-Tu n'es pas une meurtrière ni un monstre.

Je regardais Charlie gisant sur le sol en se tortillant de douleur. Puis, ma mère apparut derrière Seth.

-Je suis un monstre et je mérite de mourir, soufflai-je.

Leah grogna et essaya d'avancer, quand soudain un loup au pelage roux surgit à son tour de la forêt, accompagné d'Edward. Le visage de mon frère durcit et il se précipita vers nous.

-Charlie, dit-il.

Il me jeta un regard, et je reculais. D'une minute à l'autre Carlisle apparut à ses côtés.

-Nous avons peut-être encore le temps d'extraire le venin, nous informa-t-il. Ashley tu peux le faire !

Je fis non de la tête et m'éloignais prête à reprendre la fuite quand Bella, Jasper et Alice apparurent à leurs tours. Carlisle se mit à inspirait mon venin à ma place. Bella, elle aussi horrifié ne prit pas le temps de se ruer voir son père, et se jeta sur moi.

-JE VAIS TE TUER ! Jura-t-elle.

Elle me fit également tomber à la renverse, je ne tentais rien pour la stopper. Elle mis ses deux mains autour de mon cou, prête à en finir avec moi. Cependant, Jasper et Edward attrapèrent chacun un bras et réussirent à l'empêcher de me couper en deux. Edward lâcha Bella, laissant Jasper la retenir seul, mon frère se hâta de me relever et me serra contre lui.

-Mon amour, je peux comprendre que tu lui en veuilles, mais Ashley reste ma sœur, et je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal.

-Elle a tenté de tuer mon père Edward !

Mon frère ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. A cet instant, Carlisle se détacha de Charlie qui était entourée de Sue et Seth, Leah (toujours sous sa forme de loup) ne me perdais pas de vu.

-Il va s'en sortir, déclara Carlisle, mais il faut que je le garde en observation à la villa.

Sue qui était effondré acquiesça simplement. Bella finit par détacher son regard sur moi pour le portait vers son père.

-Je ne l'attaquerais pas, souffla-t-elle, du moins pas aujourd'hui, mon père à besoin de moi.

Elle me jeta un regard noir et Jasper lâcha son bras. Elle se précipita vers son père. C'est à ce moment la que je constatais la gravité de la situation et que je repris mes esprits. La fantôme de ma mère réapparut néanmoins. Je me détachais de l'étreinte de mon frère brusquement.

-Je suis tellement désolé, sanglotai-je, sache que je n'ai jamais souhaité te décevoir.

Incrédule, tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

-Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu deviennes une abomination de la nature, dit ma mère.

Et elle disparut, je me laissais tombé au sol, mes pensées fusaient dans ma tête. Edward se rua à mes côtés.

-J'ai...je...monstres...je l'ai tué, murmurai-je douloureusement.

Mon frère me souleva et partit à toutes vitesses à travers la forêt.

* * *

><p>Dans un état second et sans que je m'en rende totalement compte, je me retrouvais à la villa. Esmée apparut aussitôt la mine envahit pas l'inquiétude. Edward me transporta dans une des nombreuses salle de bain de la maison. Je ne me prêtais nullement attention à ce qui se disait. Edward quitta la pièce me laissant avec ma mère d'adoption, qui se chargea de me nettoyer. Je la laissais faire, me bornant dans mon silence.<p>

Des que je fus propre, et vêtue de nouveaux vêtement, Esmée s'appliqua à brosser mes cheveux encore mouillé. C'est alors que j'aperçus mon reflet dans le miroir et vit...Mes yeux rouges sang. Horrifié, je cédais à la panique et reculais en vitesse.

-Ashley ma chérie, me dit Esmée presque désemparée.

Edward débarqua dans la pièce la seconde d'après.

-Ashley, tout va bien, me rassura-t-il.

-J'ai fais ça, prononçai-je, je l'ai tué, j'ai les yeux rouges.

Je continuais d'examiner mon reflet et je ne me reconnaissais pas. Ce n'étais pas moi, cette fille au yeux rouges, ce monstre. Le sang de Charlie que j'avais dégustais, avait suffit à rendre mes yeux pourpres et non plus ambres.

-D'après Carlisle, il va s'en sortir, déclara mon frère.

Esmée approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Tout va bien, dit-elle.

Dans un élan de désespoir et pour la première depuis des années, je décidais de ne plus utiliser mon don. C'est-à-dire de rendre la moindre de mes pensées visibles.

_Je suis désolé, je t'en prie, ne me déteste pas. _

Edward se rua vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

-Jamais je ne pourrais te haïr, déclara mon frère.

_Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai fais tout ça. Pourquoi, je suis partis, ou pourquoi m'en suis-je pris à Charlie. C'est juste que j'avais tellement mal Edward. Tellement, tellement mal. Et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire pour y remédier. _

Mon frère resserra son étreinte autour de mon moi.

_Promet moi que tu me laisseras jamais tomber, s'il te plaît. _

-Bien sur que je te le promets, dit-il en répondant à mes pensées.

Enfermait dans les bras de mon frère, je respirais son odeur et me sentais en sécurité. Il avait une odeur caractéristiques de, de... de grand frère !

-J'ai une odeur particulière, pouffa-t-il.

Esmée s'avança et mit une main sur mon épaule, je lâchais Edward et elle me prit également dans ses bras. Du bruit se fit entendre à l'étage et Edward s'éclipsa pour jeter un œil.

-La meute est furieuse, entendis-je.

C'était Jacob.

-Elle a attaqué un humain sur nos terres ! Je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à calmer Sam.

-Il est hors de question, qu'il touche à un seul de ses cheveux ! S'emporta Edward l'air furieux.

-Calme toi, lui ordonna Jasper. On va trouver un arrangement des que Carlisle aura fini de soigner Charlie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Esmée. Personne ne te fera du mal.

Edward entra de nouveau.

-On va t'emmener dans ton chalet.

-Il est détruit, dis-je doucement.

-Pendant ton...absence, nous avons tout réparé, m'annonça Esmée.

-Allez y maintenant, j'ai un coup de fil à passer, murmura presque mon frère.

Esmée m'attrapa le bras et nous sortîmes rapidement de la villa. Arrivant devant mon chalet, je constatais que les vitres n'étaient plus brisé, et les meubles remplaçaient. Seul l'arbre que j'avais détruis n'était plus là. Je m'assis sur le canapé du salon, en attendant le retour de mon frère. Esmée tenta bien que mal à essayer de me parler, mais je redevenais muette. Mais cependant, je m'osais à poser une question.

-Ou est-il ?

Esmée parut surprise.

-Il est partit à Seattle avec Rosalie, le temps qu'on te retrouve et que tu ailles mieux.

_Il n'est pas la. _

Je cherchais désespéramment à le détester mais je m'inquiétais toujours pour lui. J'entendis des bruit de pas et quelque seconde après la porte s'ouvra. Edward était la.

-Que faisais-tu ? L'interrogea Esmée.

-J'ai appelé Alice, pour savoir si Renesmée dormait bien, répondit-il simplement.

-Je pense que je devrais aller voir Carlisle, nous informa notre mère.

Elle se leva.

-Si tu as besoin de moi Ashley, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, ajouta-t-elle.

-Merci.

Elle partit et Edward s'installa auprès de moi.

_Cela ne te dérange pas si on ne parle pas de tout ça maintenant ?_

Edward acquiesça et me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

-Nous en parlerons quand tu le souhaiteras.

* * *

><p>Quelque jours s'étaient écoulé depuis l'attaque sur Charlie. Trois jours ou finalement, j'étais resté quasiment muette me bornant à répondre par oui ou par non. La plupart du temps, je le passais en compagnie de mon frère qui essayait par tout les moyens de me faire parler.<p>

J'avais refusé de voir les autres membres de ma familles. Seuls Esmée et Edward étaient autorisé à venir. Il se relayait pour ne pas me laisser seule.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais avec Edward, il avait apporté un jeu d'échecs et nous jouons en silence. J'étais entrain de me faire écraser quand le silence fut troublé par des vrombissements de moteur au loin. Je me raidis et regardais mon frère.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je.

Il sourit. Le bruit se rapprocha et je reconnus à l'odeur qui s'approchait d'ici.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, souriais-je presque.

Je me précipitais dehors et j'aperçus arrivant sur la route entouré par la forêt, une ferrari noir F430 spider. La voiture se gara devant chez moi et la portière s'ouvrit.

Une jeune fille à la peau chocolat, les cheveux brun ondulés lui arrivant aux épaules, sortit de la voiture. Jean slim, talons haut et veste en cuir, elle retira ses lunettes dévoilant ses prunelles pourpres.

-Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda-t-elle la mine narquoise.

_Wedna._


End file.
